


Orange and Blue, living in hue

by BeefcakeLlama



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Femdom, Futanari, Herm, Hermaphrodites, Master/Pet, Multi, Relationship(s), Threesome, dickgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 26,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeefcakeLlama/pseuds/BeefcakeLlama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Jasper's personal relationship takes a rather sudden and "adventurous" turn when you join them in there great relationship, helping them bond as well as some fun play in between as well as appearances of other gems into the mix. Its a wild ride.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Orange Flavored Spring Water

**Author's Note:**

> This work is still in progress, chapters will be added once i write more of them. It takes time so please, give me your patience. Thanks mates.
> 
> Lapearlfag helped me out with the editing, you can thank him greatly for inspiring me to write this.

It was a pretty average day. Hard work, hard hours, hard wages, but they manage to pay off, for now it's Friday which means great deals over at the new bar in Beach City. You get in you drive over, thinking along the way about maybe picking someone up to help you unwind.

You enter the rather comfy, little bar, about the size of a cottage. Its many tables and bar stools already filled, plenty of people and gems relaxing after a long day. Lars and Sadie sat at one end of the bar, gossiping away. There was Amethyst and Peridot, discussing a variety of things from what Homeworld is like (from Peridot) or just talking about the Earth (from Amethyst). Those two were really cute together, often flirting a little. Amethyst often bugs Peridot to drink, leading to some drunken slurring as well as the two of them usually leaving together (usually with Amethyst feeling up Peridot's butt on the way out). Over by the corner was Pearl. She doesn’t drink much but when she does, she gets hammered off only 2 shots of pretty much anything. Once she's all liquored up she often cries while looking at a picture or hits on anyone and anything, including yourself, Garnet, Steven, and once a houseplant. After that she usually leaves for obvious reasons.

Garnet was there sitting in her usual spot, doing well... Garnet things, such as staring off into the distance, relaxing in her seat, or thinking deeply. Steven and Connie come here sometimes but they're not allowed to order anything besides juice and water and aren’t allowed to go to the “grown-up” areas. They usually talk about Steven’s adventures and Connie’s sword training, sometimes they bring in a laptop to watch some silly videos. They were good kids and everyone there respected them. Lapis and Jasper come to the bar as a pair, ordering a few drinks and talking the night away. They were the strangest pair, considering that they fused together into a hulking abomination a few months back but now seem the best of friends. Many don’t question it and Jasper gets more looks than Lapis for obvious reasons, but the two don’t seem to mind it that much and keep to themselves.

Today was the usual 8 Pm crowd. You had Pearl talking with Garnet, Amethyst and Peridot drinking a few as well as the usual empty bar stools. You sit down and order a beer, just something light to help you relax. You take a swig, sighing and leaning into your table. You hear the jingle of the front door opening, looking up to see Lapis and Jasper walking in.

Jasper was wearing a big tank top with some green cargo shorts while Lapis wore a black t-shirt with the words “Dick Squad” written on it as well as wearing some dark blue jeans that kinda blended in with her skin. The two entered the bar talking about something that you didn’t quite understand. They were smiling when they both took a seat over near you on the bar stools.

Jasper was the first to order, “Yo barkeep, mind giving me the strongest drink ya got?” Jasper said with a smug smile. Lapis pipped up a bit “Can I have something a bit lighter than that?” and Jasper nudged her a bit smirking.

Their drinks came, Jasper got a straight shot of vodka with pretty much nothing in it, while Lapis got a shot of brandy. Both counted down and took the shots together with a loud gulp.

Jasper said to the barkeep “You sure this is the strongest shit you got? That was Pathetic!” Lapis chuckled a bit and asked for more brandy. After a while the two seem to be getting a little tipsy, which was amazing considering that they each had 3 bottles of their preferred drinks.

You only had 3 glasses of beer, but you were already feeling tipsy and had to go use the bathroom. You went inside and entered a stall. While you were going, you heard another person enter, singing to themselves while they used the sink. Exiting the stall, you're greeted by the sight of Lapis's tight denim-clad butt, her bent over the sink washing her hands. You're not usually the staring type, but that's the nicest ass you've seen in a long time and the liquor isn't helping.

Lapis notices you in the mirror and turns around, catching you staring and blushes a little. “Oh, uh, sorry about the view. Didn’t mean to show off like that” she says with a hint of lust in her words.

She leans back against the sink, looking at you with a slight blush of liquor on her cheeks and her mouth fumbling. She speaks up after a few seconds of silence, “Do you wanna see a bit more?~”.

You feel yourself get a bit hard as you move closer to Lapis, and she giggles drunkly as she eyes your crotch. She pulls the collar of her shirt to let you peek down inside, her cute blue C-cup breasts with dark blue nipples exposed without a bra. The sight only makes you harder, the bulge in your pants pressing against the small Gem's stomach as you move in closer. Lapis presses her lips to yours, kissing you as you lean against her on the sink. You reach your hand around her waist and feel her nice ass through her jeans, giving it a squeeze and causing her to jump.

Lapis speaks into your ear a bit seductively, the breath of drink in her mouth as she talks, “Mmm~~ You can feel around down there if you want, big boy~”. She moves her hand to your crotch and gives you squeeze in return, bringing you to full mast. You move your hands into her Jeans and past her panties, rubbing her soft ass directly and eliciting a moan.

You get greedy as you move much lower and feel her pussy softly. She's all nice and wet already as you rub her gently, causing Lapis to moan out a bit. It's not long before you brush against something soft in front of her pussy and notice something hard pressing against your thigh, but before you can ask anything or do anything, the bathroom door opens and in comes Jasper. “Hey Blue, you done in he-“ she stops herself as she sees you and Lapis on the sink, obviously grabbing at each other's assets. Lapis pushes you off her and walks towards Jasper.

You feel fear and worry that Jasper might beat the shit out of you for fooling around with her girl, but Lapis seems to calm her down. “It's... it's nothing, Jasper. I kinda just got… carried away is all” she says, looking around and adjusting her jeans. Jasper looks at you then back at Lapis and brings her closer whispering something in her ear. She pulls back and the two of them look at you, Lapis blushing at you and Jasper smirking.

“Hey little monkey man, meet me and Blue in the alleyway in 5 minutes. I need to talk to you about something” Jasper says, in a way you can't help but interpret as threatening. They both walk out, leaving you with a confused expression and a rock hard stiffy.

You leave the bar through the back exit, entering the alleyway. The alleyway itself isn’t much. It's dirty, smells a bit, and usually someone is doing something to someone here. In the relative darkness, you spot Jasper's bulky form and Lapis’s smaller body easily thanks to their vibrant skin. As you approach, Lapis waves at you and Jasper just stares. “So, little monkey man. It seems you really like my Blue over here.” Jasper says, motioning to Lapis. “That's not a bad thing, she does know who she belongs to” she brags as she puts an arm over Lapis, making her giggle and blush.

Jasper's height, muscles, and attitude scare you a bit, but she doesn’t seem to want to hurt you. “You know, me and Blue over here wouldn’t mind a little extra to have fun with, twerp.” she says, leaning over you. Your cock grows hard again as Jasper's toned chest is flaunted in your face, her tank top straining to hold her breasts. She continues, “If you're interested, that is. It'll be pretty intense for a little man like you~” Lapis smiles and giggles a bit “You sure he can handle us, Jasper?” Jasper chuckles, “Doubt it, but it'll be fun~”

You nod eagerly, agreeing to what you're sure will be the best fuck if your life. Lapis and Jasper both take off their shirts, exposing their breasts. Lapis’s cute blue breasts sit in contrast to Jaspers larger orange ones with dark orange and red nipples. Jasper leans down to Lapis, who stands on her toes, and the two kiss. They intertwine their tongues as they make out in front of you, both reaching into each others pants and feeling feeling around. The sight combined with their moans makes you diamond hard.

You strip yourself naked, showing off your cock to the two. Jasper and Lapis break their kiss and Jasper comes over towards you. She bends low and reaches down, slowly jerking your cock off as she speaks to you “Not bad, runt. But we've got a nice surprise for you~” She motions to Lapis who is taking off her jeans. You admire her black panties against her skin, but soon notice a budge with a wet stain. Lapis licks her lips hungrily “Like what you see?~” she says to both you and Jasper. Jasper smirks at her smaller girlfriend “Mmm~ You know I do, Blue.~” she says winking. You just stand there, mouth hanging open.

Lapis slowly takes off her black panties and leans against a brick wall of a building, pointing her 5 inch blue cock and balls right at you. She moans a bit as she jerks her futa cock, watching Jasper do the same to you. Her tool begins to pre as Jasper pushes you towards Lapis, causing you to land against her in a similar style to before. Lapis kisses your cheek and blushes, “I hope you like it, it really likes you~” she says, kissing you on the lips. Her blue cock rubs against your own as she moans in mouth, pushing her tongue inside.

Jasper comes up behind you and gives you a swat on the ass, causing you to jump against Lapis. “Hey, monkey butt. Try to loosen up or you won’t be able to handle my cock, bitch~” she taunts as you feel something big and warm rest itself between your cheeks, rubbing against your hole.

If you were in your right mind, you'd probably be trying to get out of there. But the booze and the cute Gem in front of you have you not exactly thinking clearly. Lapis grinds her cock a bit harder onto your own, your precum mixing as your tips brush against each other. She moans and licks your lips “Mmmm~ C-could yo-ahh~ you suck it, please?~” Lapis pants.

You nod your head and get on your knees, Jasper smirking at you as you wrap your hands around Lapis’s blue tool. Her warm cock throbs in your hands as you stroke it, her precum flowing out thin and watery, quickly making your hands wet and sticky. Lapis moans as you stroke it faster and Jasper grabs your hips, pulling your ass towards her so that you're leaning into Lapis as you work.

You look at Lapis’s precuming blue tool and open your mouth, slowly placing her dark blue head on your tongue. Her tools throbs warmly, leaking her watery precum in your mouth. As you suckle on her tip, you realize that her precum tastes like spring water. It tastes so good, you gulp it down as you lather her cock with your tongue.

Lapis moans as you pull her cock deeper into your mouth, drinking and sucking down her nice tasting fluids. Jasper grinds her tool against your ass again, squeezing your ass cheeks as she rubs the broad side of her cock against you. You feel Jaspers thick, sticky precum build up on your ass as you suck down Lapis’s futa cock, her moaning and panting growing louder.

You moan loudly yourself as you feel Jasper slap your ass, firmly pushing her big hard cock against your hole. You don't expect her to get anywhere, but her precum lubing you and the alcohol in your blood grant her gradual access. You moan loudly around Lapis's cock as she grabs the back of your head and pulls your face flat against her crotch, causing you to gag. You squirm around her tool for a bit before she releases you, letting you bob your head at your own pace as your own cock drools precum all over the ground below you. Jasper finally bottoms out and begins to roughly hump you, bumping you nose into Lapis’s crotch as you deep throat her needy throbbing cock.

After a few minutes, Lapis takes you by the head again and thrusts her cock into your mouth hard, hitting the back of your throat. She cries out in orgasm and you gag on her as she blows her watery load down your throat. You slurp and suck it down, loving the flavor as you look up at her. Lapis is panting and rubbing your hair saying nicest things to you like “Mmm~~good job” or “Thank you very much~”. Jasper on the other hand is still pounding your ass hard, her arms against the brick wall. She thrusts into you harder and harder, your asshole stretching around her cock as she uses your backdoor with the intense roughness that fits her.

Lapis watches intently as Jasper pounds you, cleaning herself against your lips. Slipping past your arms, she comes up beside Jasper, kissing her and saying something in her ear. Jasper slides her cock out of you, causing you to moan as she pops out of your hole. You feel a bit of her sticky hot precum slowly drip out like malaise. Jasper says to you in a commanding yet seductive voice “Turn over, twerp. I’m not done with you yet”.

You turn over nervously, laying on your back between her legs with her 7 inch, red striped cock and balls pointed at your face. Jasper smirks, kneeling down as she rests her cock on your face. She braces her arms against the wall, causing the bricks to crack. She looks down at you with lust and demanding motive in her eyes as she says one thing to you. “Suck.~”

You open your mouth at the command and Jasper rams her cock into your mouth, her hot tool entering your mouth like a big subway sandwich. Jasper moans and grunts hotly as she face fucks you, her hot sticky precum pumping out of her cock. Her cum tastes of oranges and it mixes with Lapis’s rather well, making you suck down Jasper's big cock as eagerly as you did for Lapis. Jasper moans louder as you suck her down, thrusting into your mouth harder and harder.

Meanwhile, Lapis knelt behind Jasper and bent all the way over, placing your hard cock in her mouth. as you feel your own tool being sucked by Lapis. She smiles around your cock as she sucks you down, kneading your balls as your precum begins to pool in her mouth. Your lower half gets closer to orgasm with each dip she makes while your upper half struggles to take Jasper's thick cock. Her balls slap against your chin as she thrusts faster and faster, bringing her closer to blowing her load. Her hot precum flows into your mouth like orange flavored honey, causing you to drink it down eagerly. Lapis sucks harder and deep throats your cock, her small hands massaging your nuts. You can barely hold it in as Jasper pounds your face.

You let out a loud moan around Jasper's pounding cock as you blow your load into Lapis’s mouth. She drinks some down before pulling you free and letting the last few strings of your cum fly out of your cock, hitting Jasper’s back, your stomach and some in Lapis’s face and hair causing her to giggle a bit. Jasper herself grunts loudly as she pushes her cock as far as she can into your mouth and you feel a large gush of hot cum being pumped into your throat. Most of it goes straight to your stomach, but as she finishes she pulls back and coats your tongue with her sweet seed.

Lapis slowly cleans up the mess you made as you and Jasper bask in your individual afterglows, running her tongue over you stomach then up Jasper's ass. She hungrily licks your seed from the two of you, careful not to miss any. Jasper finally removes herself from your mouth, her orange cock sticky with leftover cum. She settles herself against a dumpster, pants hard relaxing as her cock deflates.

Lapis rests on Jasper's lap, a huge smile on her face, kissing her. You slowly get up, the world spinning from the experience.

After enjoying the sensations for a while, the three of you redress yourselves. Jasper smiles and gives you a hard pat on the back, “You know, for a little monkey, you sure are fun! Right blue?” Lapis nods, smiling brightly “Yeah, that was really fun!” She wraps her arms around you again and gives you a kiss goodnight. Jasper laughs as Lapis pulls away and makes a suggestion “We should that again another time~” she says, giving you a cute little wink.

You check your watch as the three of you leave the alley. It's about 11 PM and you gotta get home for some sleep. On your way to your car, you spot Amethyst and Peridot fingering each other. You just chuckle to yourself, getting back into your car and driving home. You plop down on your bed as soon as you get home, spent and burnt out.

That was a fun night.


	2. Overnight Shift

It was around 8 pm when you got a call from a familiar face. It was Lapis, that gem from a week ago who you shared some “personal” time with Jasper. You haven’t really seen her and Jasper back at the bar since that last time. Some say they are having personal relationship problems, others say that there just busy with things. Regardless, it was interesting to get a phone call from Lapis at such an hour.

You put the phone to your ear with a simple “Hello?” You get answered by some ruffling sounds and some giggling, after about 2 mins of more ruffling, inconsistent gibberish, and whisper she finally speaks, “Hey anon, this is Lapis, Jasper and I were wondering if you could spend the night over our place. We really miss you!” she says. You blush and ask, “Oh um, sure. Where are you guys anyway?”. She replies with a simple address and hangs up. You get in your car, not really bringing much and head off. “This is going to be interesting.” you think to yourself.

You arrive to their apartment building and head towards the room list near the front door. Room 63, floor 3. You enter the apartment building and head up the stairs thinking about what might be waiting for you in the room. Maybe something tame and normal, maybe something really lewd. You blush and get a little hard thinking about it as you reach room 63. You knock on the door and wait a bit before hearing the door unlocking and a loud but familiar voice calling to you. “Come on it, the doors unlocked~” says the voice. You open the door and head on it.

Your eyes are fixated on a blue blur as a familiar figure hugs you as you walk in. It’s obviously Lapis as she cuddles you giggling, “Oh anon I’m soooooo glad you came! I was worried you gotten lost or worse.” She says to you with a hint of alcohol in her breath. Seems she has been drinking again. Lapis breaks the cuddle and stands a few feet away from you. You can see that her wardrobe at home is less casual and more lazy as she is just wearing a big oversized XL man’s shirt with a simple orange and red 5 planted in the middle of it. She blushes a bit and looks, “Sorry, I kind of have to do laundry as well. Just because I’m a gem doesn’t mean I don’t take of my own clothes.” Lapis smiles and you can already see a familiar bulge near her crotch through the shirt.

While you were looking at it you also hear a familiar voice call to you. “Yo anon! Glad to see your monkey ass again, Blue here thought you crashed and died in a fire.” Jasper says with smug smile. Lapis looks at her blushing deeper, “Uh, no I didn’t, I was certain he would get here unharmed and unburned and charred!” she blurts out. You roll your eyes and focus on Jasper. Jasper is actually wearing more than Lapis for a change, dressed in a simple white tank top with just plain blue panties. You can tell she isn’t wearing a bra and you can see her D-cup breasts sagging some as well as the obvious bulge in her panties.

Jasper notices you checking her out and gives you a wink before sitting down on the couch, putting down a big glass bowl full of chips with a side of dip. She pats her hand on the couch. “You two going to rub dicks together or are we gonna watch a fucking funny ass movie you twerps?” she says with a big grin. Lapis giggles grabbing you hand, leading you over to the couch and sitting down on it. You notice that its rather a small couch (which doesn’t help considering Jaspers size) and there is no room on it. Lapis blushes at you and says in an aluring tone, “I've got a seat for you, If you don’t mind a it a little bumpy.” she says to you before winking. You can feel your cheeks warm as you blush again and you can feel your tool harden as you nod and agree to it.

You slowly sit on Lapis’s lap, resting your rump on her bulge as you can already feel her erection pressing against your pants. You blush and relax as she wraps her arms around you, hugging you close. Lapis giggles and whispers teasingly in your ear, “I can tell you like it, you perv.~” . Jasper looks at the two of you and chuckles, “You two ready to watch a fucking movie?” she asks. You and Lapis nod as Jasper puts in the movie.

As you’re watching the movie, you can feel Lapis’s hard cock nudging and rubbing and feeling around gently. You can tell that she loves it as she giggles in your ear and sometimes nibbles it at it softly. These sensations make your dick grow hard to throbbing and you can’t handle her teasing you. The movie itself isn’t that funny, honestly it’s just another dumb Adam Sandler flick starring some 30 year old with a lisp full of stereotypes. Jasper on the other hand finds this shit hilarious and every 5 minutes she is laughing her ass off at every joke. You on the other hand cannot focus, thinking about Lapis’s hard tool bumping on your ass.

After a while, Lapis smiles and slowly slides her hands into your pants. You almost moan as you feel Lapis grab your member through your underwear. You blush bright red and begin to sweat as she starts to stroke you off whispering in your ear, “Huh, you like that you cute monkey man? I bet your ass is nice and tight again after Jasper rammed it so hard last time.~” she says, making your cock throb in her hand and begin drooling pre. You nod in answer, starting to get desperate. Jasper is to focused on the movie to notice. Lapis smiles and rubs you a bit rougher, pulling on your foreskin with each stroke as you love the feeling, grinding your rump on her stiffy to thank her. Lapis moans in your ear as you rub it, breathing heavily, “Let’s head to my room, anon. I wanna show you something.~” Lapis says to you with a horny tone in her voice.

You both get up, Jasper looks at the two of you, interested. Lapis nods her head towards you and Jasper blushes slightly, chuckling , “Oh, heh, ok. I’ll see you two soon, I gotta finish up this hilarious shit here.” Lapis giggles and grabs your hand again, “This way cutie pie.~” she says you blushing a bit with lust in her eyes.

Lapis and you walk into her room, she turns on the lights and shows a average bedroom with a water bed in the middle of it. Lapis giggles and jumps on it, playfully bouncing around, letting her shirt fly and showing you off her cute blue body. You smile and can feel a bit of precum drip inside your underwear as you join Lapis, jumping onto the water bed and giggling with her as you both bounce before settling down. Lapis looks at you and licks her lips, giving you hot bedroom eyes as she takes off the oversized shirt and shows off her hot body to you. Her 5 inch blue cock standing stiff complete with blue balls and her nice C-cup breasts shown to you. You begin to drool as you stare at her tool and she giggles in response, stroking it a bit, letting her watery precum flow out, dripping onto the bed. “Mmmm~~~anon, wanna have a quick taste?” she says biting her lip seductively.

You nod, getting close to her and bending over to get to eye level with her crotch. Her veiny blue cock twitching as you give it a nice, long lick. The taste of spring water invades your tongue and brings back hot memories of the last time you sucked this cute little cock. You lose control of yourself as you take her cock and pull it into your mouth, slurping it hotly, wrapping your horny tongue around it almost instantly as you milk her. Lapis moans, placing her hands on your head as she pulls herself deeper. “Ahhhhh~~~I missed this so much anon.~” she says through moans. Lapis then pushes your mouth off her cock and giggles. “The next part requires that hot ass of yours to be bare naked silly. Now strip for me.” she commands. You nod and get off the bed.

You slowly take off your shirt, revealing your chest and stomach for Lapis. She begins jerking her leaking blue dick as she watches your show. Next you take off your pants, showing off the big tent in your underwear. Lapis' tongue falls out of her mouth, she's panting hard. Lastly you take off your underwear, showing off your leaking throbbing erection and turn around to show off your nice ass. Lapis begins fapping harder but regains her composure soon, leaving her tool nice and lubed up with her pre. Lapis pats the bed a bit, “Come lay down and show me that nice ass of yours.” She says. You smile and lay on your stomach, ass towards Lapis as she moans and giggles, as you suddenly feel a new sensation.

You gasp as you feel your hands and feet being kept in place my something hard and wet. You look at your hands and notice that they are all chained up with water braces. You shudder as you feel Lapis drag her hand along your back down to your ass. “I always wanted to do this to you.” She says “I always wanted to chain you down and fuck you like a toy.” Lapis says as you hear her rubbing her wet cock behind you. You moan as you feel her mount you, laying on top of your back. You feel her wet hot cock push itself into your backdoor and you both moan. You can feel her inside you, so hard and warm as she begins to thrust. Wet loud slapping sounds as she picks up the pace and her cute balls slap your ass as she fucks you good.

You can feel your tool grow so hard as your precum pools underneath you, you can feel the wetness of your own pre as you are being pounded in the ass by Lapis. She moans into your ear, “Mmmmm~~~fuck anon-ughh~~~your so-so tight!~~”. she begins panting harder as she picks up her pace. The wet slapping sounds get even louder as she fucks you faster and faster, your asshole being invaded by her moist wet blue cock and you can’t help but groan loudly, letting Lapis use you like a slut. Lapis moans and pants more, her cock throbbing hard inside you as you feel her wet warm precum flow into your backdoor like a river. You can tell from her panting that she is already close to blowing her load into you.

"Mmmmm~~~I gotta blow a hot load into that sweet ass of yours anon" Lapis practically screams as she pushes her hot futa cock into you as deep as she can, blowing her hot load into your intestines, making you feel warm inside as you withe in pleasure, kept in place by her water chains. You feel your own climax closing in, panting and sweating up a storm as Lapis slows down, laying on top of you, panting in your ear and giving slow, weak thrusts. You're almost there as you hear someone enter the room.

Jasper chuckles at the both of you, “Well well well, what do we have here? Some kind of new fuck toy to bury my big mighty cock into?” Jasper says to you. “Mmmm, sorry Jasper I couldn’t help myself, he was so nice and tight~” you hear Lapis say, giving your wet ass a slap. You moan and Lapis gets off of you, kissing Jasper as Jasper pushes her huge body against your back, feeling her thick 7 inch cock press itself against your wet asshole. “Thanks for lubing him up Blue, now I can fuck him rough just the way I like it” she says as she grabs your ass and gives it a hard squeeze. You moan louder and you can feel your schlong throb fast and hard underneath yourself, your impending orgasm having been interrupted.

Jasper grabs your ass and slaps it, before spreading it open and ramming her big tool inside you. You moan loudly as you feel her penetrate your already stretched and moist asshole. She begins to fuck and ram into you at a pace faster and harder than Lapis. Lapis climbs over to the front of you and rubs her dripping blue cock against your cheek, petting your head and smiling down at you. “Hey anon, mind cleaning me up? I know you love the taste~” she says, giggling. You open up your hungry maw and suck it down again, taking it to the base and wrapping your tongue around it. Looking up at her seductively, you begin cleaning her hot blue cock as Jasper rams her huge penis into your butt hungrily.

You moan and pant around the tool in your mouth as you slurp up Lapis’s seed. She moans and pets you as Jasper rams harder and harder, her big balls slapping your own at a good pace, making your cock leak so much cum as she ravages you. Jasper slaps your ass harder, making it turn red. “Mmmm you such a fucking tight bitch! I’m gonna fuck the living shit out of you, you pathetic monkey cunt!~~” she yells as she picks up her pace even more. You can feel her hot sticky globs of precum enter you as she stretches your asshole out. Gasping in surprise. you open your mouth wider, letting Lapis push her cock into your mouth, deepthroating her with ease.

You try not to gag as you deep-throat Lapis’s schlong, suckling down her tasty precum as you can feel yourself so close to nutting a hot load underneath you. Jasper and Lapis’s pants and moans fill your ears and you can tell they're both close as both of their hard tools gush hot precum down your holes.

You moan loudly as you feel your own penis explode with cum as you blow a hot load underneath you. As your seed leaks out from underneath you, all wet and sticky, you can feel Lapis’s cock blow another load down your throat. Her cum flowing down like a stream as you gulp it all down the best you can. Jasper lets out a roar and you feel like hot lava is being poured down your anus as she empties her balls into you. Her cock throbs as it explodes, and helping of her seed pushes itself deep inside you, filled up in seconds.

You and Lapis groan and pant as she slides her cock out of your mouth, covered in a mixture of your drool and her watery cum and it slowly returns to a cute flaccid state. You feel Jasper slow down as her cock gradually stops pumping cum into your abused backside. She lays her big sweaty body on your back, breathing hard and groaning as she slowly slides her cock out. Wet sounds are heard as you feel her big tool slide out of your gaping hole, groaning as you feel Jasper’s hot cum flowing out of your hole. Through your afterglow fog, you can hear the faint Lapis and Jasper make out. You feel the chains turn back to water and you slowly get up, your ass and throat sore but nice and warm.

Jasper and Lapis kiss each other for a while before turning towards you. Their wet now flaccid cocks hanging out as they smile at you. “Thanks for showing up today anon. It was a blast!” says Lapis and she at you. “Yea bro, thanks for coming over.” Says Jasper and gives Lapis a peck on the cheek. Lapis fetches your clothes and she puts that over-sized shirt back on. You get up and head to the bathroom to clean up, borrowing their shower. After you're all clean and dressed, Jasper and Lapis wish you a good night and you take your leave. As you close the door behind you, you can hear the faint sounds of kissing again.

You get back to your car and sit down, moaning as your sore ass makes it hard to sit down. You slowly drive home, feeling drained and exhausted as ever. You get home and lie down for bed, almost instantly falling asleep. You think to yourself “Those two are a cute couple.” As you drift off to sleep.


	3. Three times the charm

Ring ring ring. Your phone goes off with these tones. The picture on it showed a cute blue face smiling and giving a peace sign wearing a cheerful grin and a wink. Lapis lazuli, your phone reads. You smile and blush, recalling your time with her. Lapis has been a very "close" friend of yours for quite some time now. The two of you have shared a lot of personal moments together with her girlfriend, Jasper. Lapis often talked about you and thinks you're the cutest guy she has ever seen.

You answer the phone only to be greeted with rapid panting and moaning. You get a bit flustered as you hear Lapis's panting voice try its best to talk to you. "Anon~~~i nee-need you ov-over right now!!~~~Please~~~~" she says before hanging up. Your blush deepens at the sounds and she hangs up. "Oh man, she really sounds horny. I better get over there and help her out." You think to yourself, feeling your dick beginning to harden at the thought of Lapis's throbbing, needy tool.

You get in your car and drive out. Its about 7 pm, the sun slowly setting, making the sky bright orange, pink, and blue all rolled up into one. Your thoughts turn to Lapis as you drive towards her apartment.

You arrive at her apartment building and get out of your car, heading for the front door. The steps and hallways are familiar to you by now, you note as you approach room 63. You knock on the door, "Come in~~~please..~" you hear in a familiar high pitched voice. Her tone causes you to blush heavily, she must be really anxious. You open the door and are immediately in the arms of your favorite blue girl.

Lapis kisses you on the lips suddenly, her face blushing dark blue. "Oh anon, I'm so glad you came over.~~~" she says with a big smile and an even bigger stiffy. Lapis was wearing a simple pink T-shirt with a cute pair of jean shorts with her big tent obviously showing. Lapis blushes deeper as she sees you looking down at her pants. "Sorry, I guess I'm really happy to see you.~~~" she says, biting her lip and looking away shyly.

You enter the apartment and Lapis closes the door behind you. You notice that Jasper isn't around at all to greet you. "Where's Jasper?" you ask. Lapis looks away, "She had to go take care of some business with the Gems on a mission." she says slowly looking up at you. She gives you a big seductive grin and a wink with some of her blue blush covering her cheeks. "I guess that just leaves you and me anon. All alone together.~~~" Lapis says, eyeing you up as she gets close to you again.

You smile as she hugs you close, kissing your cheek and then your lips. She reaches around your waist and grabs and squeezes your ass hard and you yelp in surprise. She giggles, "Sorry, I'm just feeling a bit grabby today is all." she says as she gives your crotch a squeeze. "I hope you don't mind.~"

You groan softly and feel yourself get hard again, you kiss Lapis on the lips in response and smile. "I don't mind one bit," you say as she giggles and sits down on the kitchen counter. You notice that she has lowered her shorts quite a bit and she stares at you seductively.

"Jasper usually tames my "attitude" when I get like this. She knows me well enough that if I can't get her "help", I grow so needy.~~~" Lapis says, reaching her hand into her pants and rubbing her cock, looking you in the eyes with love and lust. "Can you help tame the beast within me anon?~"

You nod eagerly. Her breath is hot and heavy as she gently rubs herself in front of you through her panties before pulling out her bright blue cock. Gently rubbing it in circles, she watches you with your eyes glued to the watery pre it drools onto the kitchen floor. Lapis bites her lip and groans, "Mmmmm~~clean it up~".

You walk towards her, eyeing her lovely rod as you get on your knees, licking and lapping her fallen pre from the floor before bringing your face up to her dick. Lapis moans more as she pulls down her shorts and orange panties, fully showing off her 5 inch throbbing cock and sizeable nuts.

Lapis's panting grows louder as you wrap your tongue around her cock, lapping at it as you drink her rapidly leaking pre. Your face grows bright red as you feel your own tool grow needy and hard. Pleasuring Lapis, you slowly begin to suck her on cock, letting her hot precum flow down your throat as. You look up at her as she pets you lovingly, cooing and moaning.

Lapis grunts and pumps more of herself into your mouth. You drool as she begins to pump her cock into your mouth at a fast pace, her rod throbbing hard and the amount of pre she is leaking practically becomes a stream, causing you to gag. Her tool pushes itself deeper into your mouth, her spring water taste filling your cheeks.

You strip your lower half and rub your hard cock as you deepthroat her dick. You feel yourself get hot and horny as you suck Lapis's beautiful penis.

Lapis shoves her cock balls deep into your mouth, moaning loudly as she fires a thick shot of her cum before pulling out again just as fast. The second half of her load sprays onto your face as the other half is swallowed into your stomach, filling you with a nice, warm feeling. You look up at her, your eyes half covered in her jizz. Lapis is still panting and stroking away, her dark blue nuts looking somehow more full as she pets you lovingly.

"Oh anon, your such a great sucker. I love it when your face is covered in my love goo.~~~~" she coos. You grunt as you get up, and her hand grabs your bare ass. She gives it a firm slap as she hugs your back and rubs her hot sticky cock on your bare ass.

You gasp and grasp the now sticky kitchen counter as you feel Lapis shove her tool into you with no warning. Her hands stroke and rub your cock as she immediately begins fucking your open ass. Her big blue tool pushes itself deep and you moan loudly, your cock drooling on the floor as Lapis pounds you hard.

"Oh anon, I gotta nut so badly!!~~~ I so fucking horny I can't control myself!~" she yells, her balls slapping your own as you feel her hungry cock spewing hot cum into you. Her arms hug you passionately from behind as you feel your asshole being filled quickly by her pent up load.

The sound of the loving sex grows wetter and louder as hot cum leaks from your asshole, Lapis fucking you at a face past. Everything grows dizzy and you feel yourself lose control, unable to keep from moaning louder as you let yourself become Lapis's butt slut.

Lapis screams in pleasure as she cums into you again, making a sticky rope of cum shoot out of you past her cock. Lapis fucks you like a rabbit as you drool on the counter, your tool practically diamond hard.

She groans and slaps your rump again, harder than last time. Lapis fucks you harder and harder, practically ramming herself into you as she explodes another shivering load into you. You asshole is leaking so much that there's practically a pond of Lapis's warm seed on the kitchen floor.

Lapis slides her cock out, pulling you up a bit and readjusting your position as she kisses your neck lovingly. She pushes herself back again and she fucks you while you stand bent over the kitchen sink. Your drool falls into the sink as she kisses and bites your ear. "Your my favorite fucktoy anon, I love you so so much!~~~~" she says, licking your ear as she fucks you, quickening back to her rabbit pace.

You hearing yourself groan as you spray your hot cum all over the sink cupboard underneath the sink, disconnected through the haze of orgasm and cum filling your belly. The size of your load is dwarfed by the amount Lapis is spraying into you, a river flowing through your intestines. Her hot breath is soothing on your skin and her ahhhs and ooohhhs every time a hot jet of seed is pumped into you start to get you hard again.

Your ass grows sore as Lapis uses like a fleshlight. Your own nuts being slapped by Lapis's alone makes you meep in pleasure. You feel your knees tremble as Lapis lays on top of your bent over body. Her pants and kisses slow down as you feel her cum slowly stop pumping into you.

Lapis pants and slides out slowly. A loud hot slimy sound is heard and she falls backwards onto her ass on the kitchen floor. "Ohhhhhhhhhh..............I needed that...~~~" she moans as her tool finally goes down back to its usual cute shape, all slimy with cum.

You feel like you're going to pass out as the pints of her sticky love flow out of you slowly, making wet loud slaps as the drops add to the pool beneath you. Your knees hit the floor before you fall backwards, landing on Lapis.

Lapis smiles weakly, kissing you on the cheek, lovingly cuddling you while she sees the mess the two of you made. "Oh anon, thank you so much for that. You're my bestest friend in the whole world!" she says as cheerful as she can while out of breath.

You nod, "So are you Lapis, I love you so much." you both chuckle and she holds you tighter. "Shouldn't we clean up our mess?" you ask. Lapis shrugs, looking really exhausted and spent, "I'll do it in the morning."

You nod to her, kissing her on the lips. Lapis returns your kiss before passing out with a soft, "Goodnight anon...."

"Goodnight Lapis" you say and you drift off to sleep with her, bundled up in her arms, her warm load lulling you to sleep.


	4. Morning Sandwich

The sunshine flowed into the uncovered windows of Room 63. The soft singing of birds outside and the sounds of a busy city just waking up filled the air. Cars and people moving around, going to work and other such places in Beach City. The sounds were something you were used to in the morning and hearing them right now was no shock or even bothered you.

However, there's another, less familiar sound mixed in and you feel something in your lower regions. You slowly come to, yawning a bit. As your eyes clear, you notice your vision being covered in light blue. You try to get up but your legs and hips feel sore and you feel like there's a weight on you making it hard for you to stand up. You look down at your pelvis and notice the big mess on the kitchen floor, sink, counter-top, and cupboard. White stains covered most of the area as well as a puddle of cum and fluids resting on the floor a few inches away from you, smelling of sex and love.

You feel the back of your head get kissed, turning slightly before getting kissed on the lips. "Good morning anon.~~ Glad to see you're awake~" Lapis says, smiling lovingly at you and resting her head against yours.

Your senses come back to you slowly and you feel something in your rump pumping gently. Your look down and see Lapis's cock sliding in and out of your ass. She notices your realization, still fucking you as she blushes a bit. "I couldn't resist. You looked so cute while you were sleeping.~~~" she said, kissing you again. You feel your sore asshole being slowly and gently used, causing you to groan softly in pain and pleasure.

You and Lapis break the kiss when you hear the sound of the front door being kicked open. You both look over startled and see Jasper barging in. "YO BLUE!!!! I'M HOME!!!" Jasper yelled as she closed the door behind her, wearing a simple white tank top and dark blue shorts. She slowly scanned the room, having expected Lapis on her as soon as she entered. Her eyes land on the two of you laying on the floor in a messy pile.

Jasper walked over to you and Lapis, squatting down to face the both of you. You take note of the sizable bulge in her blue shorts. and Lapis giggles a bit, waving at her. "Hey Jasper, so glad you're home. Anon here was just helping me out with a personal 'problem' is all.~~" Lapis said, slowly sliding her cute 5 inch cock out of your asshole as it slowly deflated.

Jasper smiled at you, smirking a bit. "Thanks for being Blue's little buttslut, twerp. She gets like this when I'm not around to take care of her.~" she said, winking at Lapis and causing her to giggle.

You groan a bit, Jasper helping you out from under Lapis's naked body and into a stand position. You feel cum leaking out of your asshole, thanks to Lapis's actions while you were sleeping. You look at the clock on the kitchen counter, which reads 9 AM. You wonder how long Lapis plowed you while you slept. Rubbing your sore hips and ass gently, you blush at the thought as you yawn and stretch.

Lapis smiled, hugging you from behind and kissing your cheek. "Thanks so much Anon. Last night was sooo fun.~~" she said, giving your sore rump a loud slap making you yelp a bit in pain.

You move a out of the way, trying to regain some feeling in your legs, and Lapis uses her water powers to wash out the mess left by the rough session from the night before. Jasper and you make idle conversation as you watch the water pick up the fluids and drag them into the sink.

Jasper pats your back and then your rump. "Sore, huh? Yea she fucks like a cute little bunny when she gets all pent up. You should see her when no one is around to help her release. It's like someone filled a big balloon full of spunk and just threw it at the ground." she commented. You look at her and she smirks a bit at you. "Felt great huh?~" she asks. You nod a bit to eagerly at the question, making Jasper chuckle.

Lapis finished up cleaning the scene of sex and brings you a cup coffee. "This should help you wake up, anon.~" Lapis says lovingly, her eyes fixated on you as you drink.

You sigh in relief, feeling much better to the point that your ass doesn't feel that sore anymore. Lapis giggles, her blue naked body dancing in place slowly as she smiles at you. "Feel better anon?" she asks. You nod happily.

Lapis comes over to you and hugs you tightly. "Good, I'm glad it helps." she says before leaning in. "Cause now that you're nice and tight again, I wanna go back in for more.~~" she whispers in your ear seductively, making you blush. You feel yourself harden again at her words and you feel Lapis's cock slowly do the same.

Lapis grinds her cock against your own, kissing your face softly. You feel Jasper behind you, her bigger bulge pressing against your ass. Jasper chuckles a bit, smiling and licking her lips softly. "You know, I just got back from a nice long mission and I need some way of 'relaxing'," she said, smiling down at you, the bulge in her shorts throbbing softly against your rump.

Lapis smiles brightly, "Oh Jasper, why not take anon into our bedroom for more 'playtime'!!~~" she said cheerfully, her cock throbbing excitedly at the thought, dark blue blush on her cheeks as she looked back at you, her eyes shining with lust.

Jasper grinned, placing a hand on your ass feeling your rump with a pinch. She bites her lip, "Not right now, Blue. Why don't we let the little twerp relax a bit before the real fun begins? Let him 'recover' a little~" Jasper said, thrusting into your rump, pressing her large tent against your ass.

Lapis smiles, grabbing your hand and leading you into the living room. She sits down on the couch, eyeing you as she yawns, stretching her arms into the air and giving you a nice view. Her c-cup breasts hanging out in the open, Lapis blows a kiss at you. Jasper sits right between you and Lapis, wrapping her big muscly arms around the both of you, a big grin on her face.

"We should wait a bit before things get...nice and toasty.~~" Jasper says, winking at you and Lapis. Lapis giggles, "Sure Jasper, what do you wanna do?~" she asked, smiling at Jasper, making a cute face as she rests on the couch.

You blush a little as you feel your relaxing asshole begin to leak Lapis's cum from the night before. You try to keep it from dripping on the couch, but your lower half still isn't listening to you properly and Jasper's arm holds you in place. Jasper smirks at you and turns to Lapis. "Let me hear about last night, I want ALL the details.~" she said, reaching into her shorts and feeling herself a bit.

Your cock grows harder and begins to stand tall, you groan softly at the feeling more of Lapis's filling dripping out of you, still nice and warm. Lapis smiles brightly at you, like she can tell what's happening.

"Well, you had been gone for a couple days so I was feeling really pent up. Like so much that I had to jerk myself into the toilet to not make such a mess," she said, giggling as Jasper nodded and stroked herself slowly. "When I got the great idea to call over our lovely anon ohere to help me out!~~~" Lapis said, nodding to you. Your blush deepens, not only at her but the feeling of cum leaking out slowly, not helping that both Jasper and Lapis were looking at you as this happened.

You nod and Lapis giggles, "So I pick up the phone, dick in hand as I dial, calling him over for some nice hot loving.~~" she says winking at you.

Jasper began stroking herself a bit faster, obviously getting in to it but still teasing. "Tell me how you two fucked please.~~" she asked eagerly, grinning as she blushed a dark orange.

Lapis blushed as well, her cock throbbing a little as she described last night. "Well Anon came over as fast as he could and I was on him as soon as he was inside hugging him tight. I made him lick my mess off the floor before fucking his throat. He didn't even have time to swallow my first load before I pushed him onto the counter. Then I fucked him fast and hard, I couldn't control myself.~ He felt soooo good, we fucked until we both passed out,~~~" Lapis said enthusiastically, looking at you with lustful eyes as her cock twitches more. "But I was so horny I couldn't sleep and he looked sooo cute with my cum leaking out of him, I just couldn't hold back and fucked him for hours while he slept~~"

Jasper groans, rubbing her cock even faster, biting her lip and looking at you and Lapis. Having finished her warm up, Jasper wrapped her arms around you and Lapis, rubbing each of your cocks slowly as her own throbbed and leaked pre in her shorts, making a nice sticky stain.

"Mmmmm, you kinky little sluts. I really need to blow a hot load into one of you right now." Jasper said, rubbing your cock slowly. You moan as you grow fully hard, blushing brighter as you watch Lapis pre a bit.

Jasper smiles and reaches down below Lapis's nuts, feeling her moist pussy and slowly fingering it. "Hmmmm, how about some Roast Beef?~~~" she said, groping Lapis before getting up from the couch.

Jasper smiled, lifting Lapis up, kissed her. She kept fingering Lapis's moist pussy as she looked at you. "Why not come to the bedroom with us, twerp? I wouldn't mind a third player.~~~" she said, winking at you. Lapis moaned louder being held and fingered in the air by Jasper.

You nod and follow Jasper, still carrying Lapis, into their bedroom. Lapis giggles and grabs you by the wrist as Jasper tosses her onto the bed, pulling you with her. She pushes you onto your back and gets on top of you, rubbing and grinding her cock against yours. You lay underneath her, wrapping your arms around her groping her warm back and ass.

Lapis grinds harder, precum leaking onto your cock. You both watch Jasper strip off her clothes, taking it all in. She off her tank top and shorts to reveal her lovely D-cup breasts with red perky nipples as well as her thick, 7 inch, orange and red striped cock.

Lapis licks her lips, grabbing your shoulders and shifting her cock around to your behind. She sinks slowly into your loosened asshole, still wet with her sizable deposit from before. You sigh, feeling her warm 5 inch tool back in its rightful place as Jasper gets on top of Lapis casting a large shadow over the two of you.

Lapis groans loudly, being pushed deeper into you as Jasper slides her big meat monster into Lapis's hungry pussy. You can feel Lapis's pre practically flowing into you from the dual sensations as she moans a bit and kisses you.

Jasper begins to pump her cock in and out of Lapis, pulling and pushing her through you with each thrust, creating a sort of domino effect.

Lapis moans in your mouth as the two of you kiss, your tongue and hers wrapping around each other. You feel your own precum dripping on your stomach as Lapis's hot cock pumps into you in sync with Jasper's hard fucking. "Oh yeah!!~~~~ Just as tight as i left it!!~~" moaned Jasper, picking up the pace and causing Lapis to fuck you harder.

Lapis's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her pussy was being plowed and her cock was plowing you. She kisses your ear, biting it lovingly as precums pours from her cock, her moist vagina leaking fluids all over Jasper's cock and both their balls.

"Oh anon, Jasper... I don't think i can hold on much longer!!~~" Lapis panted, making loud gasps and moans in complete pleasure as she drools all over your chest, completely in ecstasy.

Jasper grabs Lapis's hair, pulling on it as she begins to ram Lapis hard, Lapis getting jerked back in forth with each thrust. You groan loudly, Lapis's cock going through you so quickly, your asshole leaking of her old cum as well as her new pre.

"Oh fuck!!!~~~ I'm gonna fucking bust a nut!!!~~" Jasper yelled loudly, her balls slapping Lapis's own hard. She grunts as she rams her big body into of Lapis, causing her to push down onto you to, squishing your stomach a bit and causing more cum to squirt out past Lapis's cock. As their bodies heat you up and the pressure mounts, you feel yourself going to blow soon as well.

Jasper yells loudly, grunting and groaning as she shoots hot thick ropes of cum into Lapis's tight pussy, some of it to dribbling out. Lapis screams in pleasure and your eyes roll back as you feel your asshole being filled up quickly by Lapis's hot spunk.

Your groan, cumming all over Lapis's stomach as you feel her filling you, her balls emptying their load into you. It squirts and drools out of your already abused anus, mixing with Jasper's on Lapis's emptying balls, getting them nice and sticky. Jasper holds her cock in Lapis, still pumping as her large nuts throb with activity.

Jasper slowly pulls out, leaving Lapis's pussy gushing fluids and cum. Her hot honey spills onto the bed and her blue balls as Lapis cums more into you. You moan as the extra cum spurts out of your filled up asshole, adding to the mess on the bed.

Lapis lays on top of you, breathing hard, barely moving as her cock slowly stops pumping. Both you and Lapis's holes leak hot cum as Jasper stands over the both of you, panting hotly as she rubs her slimy cock, grinning at the display.

"Oh god you two look so fucking hot. Wait here." she said, leaving the room and leaving behind a trail of semen. She comes back with a camera, taking a picture of you and Lapis laying together in a hot, steamy, wet, messy pile.

Jasper grins and moves towards Lapis and you, kissing the both of you as she cuddles you both close, snapping another picture with the both of you snuggled against her chest. After placing the camera on the nightstand, she begins gently feeling and rubbing her big fingers into both you and Lapis's gaping wet holes, causing you both to moan softly together.

Lapis cuddles you close, kissing you on the lips and smiling. Laying in a comfy pile, the three of you cuddle as your cocks go flaccid together, Jasper still pumping your holes a little. "Oh Anon, Jasper, I love you both so much.~~" Lapis said, wrapping her warm arms around you and Jasper, giving you both a hug.

Jasper smiles softly, kissing Lapis and looking at you with kind eyes. "Anon, me and Lapis were thinking that maybe..." she said before Lapis pipped up, hugging you close and kissing your neck, "Anon, we want you to live with us." Lapis said, both Jasper and her smiling at you. "We really think you can help us keep together during the toughest of times." she said giving you a warm grin.

"Plus, you're so fucking cute and looking at you I wanna bang you everyday!~~" Lapis blurts, blushing dark blue and giggling a bit. "Did i say that out loud?~" Lapis said, putting her hand to her mouth and giggling, holding you close as Jasper spoons her.

"What do you say, twerp? Wanna live with the hottest gems around." Jasper asks, grinning at you. You smile and nod happily.

Jasper and Lapis cuddle you close, Lapis kissing your neck while Jasper gives you a high five. "Welcome to our hot club anon. You won't regret it you twe-uh best friend." Jasper said, blushing a bit as Lapis kisses your neck lovingly.

"I think I'm gonna like it here." you think to yourself as you and Lapis and Jasper all huddle together naked and wet and hot into a big loving pile of friendship.


	5. Fits Right In

The sounds of giggling and soft feeling of kisses awoke you. You were huddled together on the bed with Lapis and Jasper in a dog pile of warmth, the smell of sex still lingering. You feel Lapis brush your hair and kiss the back of your neck. "Hey there, glad you're up." Lapis said cheerfully in a whisper. "You slept like someone who got plowed hard.~" she said teasingly in your ear.

The two of you slowly got up, pulling off Jasper's fingers with a wet pop. Jasper staid still in bed, snoring loudly with her naked orange and red body laid bare. Lapis giggled a bit, "She's a heavy sleeper. Every time we do some good loving she always gets knocked out from the fun." Lapis added, cuddling you from behind, her soft naked body rubbing against yours.

Lapis kissed your neck a bit and rubbed her hands along your body, "Wanna go freshen up? I need some water on me after all that fun, I'm all dried out" Lapis said, biting your ear before grabbing you by the hand. "This way.~ You don't know where it is so I gotta show you, you silly willy." Lapis said in a silly tone, leading you out of the bedroom.

Before you could protest that you already knew were it was, Lapis puts her hand over your mouth and kisses your forehead, "We're here.~" she says, opening the bathroom door to a medium sized bathroom with a sink, a mirror, a toilet, and a average sized glass shower opposite of the door.

Lapis giggled and leaned on the sink, her naked blue body with her c-cup breasts and her flaccid blue cock and balls hanging out, she smiled at you and motioned you towards the shower. "After you cutie." she said, smiling at you.

You nod, smiling back, and she gives you ass a little swat as you pass. Opening up the shower and stepping in, you turn the hot water on and relax under the stream, warm water soothing your aching muscles.

You blush a bit as you feel Lapis grope your naked ass. She enters behind you, smiling. You're only about 3 feet away from her, her body glistening wet and her hair soaked. Lapis grins at you and fetches the bar of soap, slowly rubbing it across your back.

Lapis smiled and kissed your neck as she rubbed her body against you and cleaned you of your acts from the past two days. After what feels like too short a time, she hands you the bar of soap and turns around. You begin to scrub the soap onto her back and body, slowly rubbing it onto her chest and breasts all the way down to her legs and hips.

Lapis grew a bit hard as you scrubbed and guided your hand towards her crotch, rubbing in the soap near her nuts. You feel her blue balls a bit, getting flustered as Lapis teasingly pets your hand.

Lapis turns back around for you, her breasts all nice and wet with her nipples hard and perky. Her 5 inch blue cock with dark blue cap stands tall and erect, Lapis rubbing it in front of you teasingly. "Something wrong anon?~~" Lapis asked, stepping a bit closer and pulling you in, licking your neck. "You're looking really turned on for some reason~~~" she says, breathing into your ear as she reaches down and stroks your cock. Her dick rubbed your own as she kissed and bit your neck gently, making you moan softly.

You feel yourself grow erect, Lapis's penis slowly grinding against yours as you wrap your arms around Lapis's back. Lapis smiles at you and licks your face in a cute way. "Anon, why don't you put the soap away before we continue? I don't want it getting into any, "sensitive" areas.~~~" she said, biting her lip. You feel her dick throbbing against you.

You turn around and to put the soap on a shelf when it slips out of your hand, landing on the shower floor. You bend down and make a move to reach for the soap and gasp as you feel your arms being dragged above you.

Looking up, you see that Lapis has chained you the ceiling and you feel her arms wrap around your waist. She turns you around to face her and she makes out with for a little bit, her hard tool pressing against yours and leaking her watery pre all over it.

Lapis breaks the kiss and and bites her lip, pulling your head down toone of her breasts. You blush brighter and feel your cock twitch as you put Lapis's dark blue nipple into your mouth, gently sucking on it. She rubs your cock with one hand and you feel her poke and prod your anus with her tasty dick.

"Oh yea, like that. You're a cute little bath-time toy for me anon.~~~" Lapis said hotly as she pushed her throbbing hard cock into your wet asshole. You moan around her breast, suckling on it a bit harder as Lapis begins to fuck your chained up body.

Your body rocks as Lapis fucks you, your legs wrapped around her waist. Her hand strokes your cock as you suck on her moist tasty breast, precuming in her hand. Lapis groans, kissing your forehead and rubbing your wet hair as she begins to pump her hard tool a bit faster, precuming leaking inside you. Feeling yourself being used makes you moan a bit louder, and you nibble on her nipple in response.

Lapis gasps, sliding her sore breast out replacing it with her other, brushing them both across your face as she alternates. She pumps your cock hard, "Oh my, Anon. You're so thirsty, huh?~~~" Lapis said teasingly. Dark blue blush covers her face as she grabs your shoulders, increasing her pace even more as she begins to grunt with every thrust.

Your water chains splash as Lapis slides her throbbing cock in and out more and more, your moans muffled by her wet tit in your mouth. Your own wet tool throbs and bounces, flinging your warm pre all over only to be washed away by the water pouring down.

Lapis's nuts sway faster and faster, slapping against your ass. She looks you in the eyes with lust and love, "Oh Anon, I'm gonna explode!!~~" she exclaims. Lapis rams her full length into you over and over, your own cock close to cumming as your let Lapis pound your prostate.

"G-gonna fill you up so goooood,~~" Lapis groans loudly, hugging you close as she rams her cock into you balls deep. You feel so much of her hot spunk being pumped into your intestines, forced forward by the seal between your tight ass and her throbbing cock. Your belly swells a little as Lapis unloads rope after rope of hot cum into you. Your cock throbs as well, your cum shooting onto you both, causing you to let go of her breast and moan loudly in pleasure.

Lapis pants and kisses you, hugging you close as she relaxes. The chains disappear and you wrap your arms around her, embracing her as you kiss. You feel your asshole drooling so much cum as Lapis slides her slimy cock out. Globs of semen hit the shower floor and your knees tremble, the feeling giving you shivers.

Lapis smiles and kisses your neck. "I love you anon," she says, holding your hand and kissing you under the shower, her tongue pushing into your mouth as you two make out.

You and Lapis finish up, actually cleaning yourselves this time, both of you needing to clean your hair and your body of cum. Leaving the shower and drying each other off, Lapis hugs your naked body under a towel. "That was so much fun anon. We really should shower again together next time." she said, giving you a teasing look before kissing your cheek.

Lapis smiles ans says "Lets get back to the bedroom to check up on Jasper,~~" giggling to herself as the two of you walk naked out of the bathroom.

You walk into the room, spotting the naked Gem sleeping soundly on the bed. Lapis winks at you before moving over to Jasper, smiling to herself, ans kisses her. First on the lips, then down her chest and stomach, laying smooches on the contours of Jasper's muscles. Lapis places her face in Jasper's crotch, inhaling deeply as she slowly feels the thick flaccid cock. She gently rubs it, smiles at you, although it's hard to tell with all that dick in the way, and motions for you to come over.

As you get on the bed to join her, Jasper mumbles a few things in her sleep, dark orange blush on her face as her as her 7 inch tool slowly grows from Lapis's rubbing.

You smile and massage her balls, feeling the baseball sized nuts in her sack. You take a whiff as Lapis did and note she smells remarkably less sweet than she tastes, reflecting her personality perfectly. You chuckle at the thought as Lapis begins greedily licking the growing cock, her tongue slobbering all over its growing length. "Mmmmmm~~~just lick a nice orange lollipop.~~" she moans as she laps at the heaf.

Jasper slowly comes around, getting up with heavy blush on her face and her now fully hard cock twitching. She looks down at the both of you, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Huh? Whats going on?~~" she says in a tired voice.

Lapis looks at her and winks, "Thought me and Anon here would take care of your "problem" Jasper. Why don't you relax and let us help you fix it.~~~" she says, pushing her lips tightly around Jasper's cock head, swirling her tongue around and drooling all over.

Jasper groans and sits up, "Ahhh yeah....that's the good shit.~~~" she moans to herself as you suck and fondle her nuts, saliva and precum falling on your face as Lapis lathers her tongue all over Jasper's tip.

You smile as you move up to Jasper's big tool, licking it at the base as Lapis handles the top. You take turns alternating from top to bottom, kissing around Jasper's cock as you pass each other, and rub both of your spit all over her big tasty orange cock.

Jasper groans more. Reaching around you and Lapis, she rubs and gropes both your asses. You gasp around her dick as you feel Jasper slide a big finger into your loosened asshole. You moan loud and pant harder, feeling your tool coming back to life. Lapis groans with you, and looking at her face and rock hard cock, you guess the same is happening to her.

"Lick it more you fucking sluts.~~~" Jasper says, her breath grows as heavy as the stream of precum dripping down her length and over your tongues. The yummy taste of oranges fills your mouth as you lick, lapping up the yummy pre with Lapis as Jasper fingers you faster, thrusting her big finger into you slow and rough. You and Lapis pant more and more, drooling all over Jasper's tool.

You feel Jasper's tool throb even harder, her veins swelling, and you can tell that she is close to cumming. Jasper grunts loudly, "Oh fuck yeah!! One of you needs to bury your nose in my crotch right now!!" Feeling her finger bump against your prostate, you moan loudly. Your mouth wide open, Jasper thrusts her thick cock into your mouth, causing you to gagging loudly.

You suckle on her meaty rod as her orange precum floods into your mouth. Jasper's fingering goes so fast, you feel yourself lose control over her cock, sucking it down the best you can as your own tool drools precum. Lapis watches you with lust, panting as she masturbates and bounces against the huge finger in her ass. Mesmerized as you scarf down Jasper's big cock, Lapis's own tool pours precum on the sheets.

Suddenly, Lapis grabs your head with one hand and pushes you face flat against Jasper's crotch, losing herself to lust. You squirm as Jasper is thrust balls deep into your throat, her moans so loud you's worry about the neighbors if you weren't struggling for oxygen. You feel her tool throb in your throat, gagging loudly as Jasper blows her big load straight into your stomach, shoving her fingers as deep as she can into both yours and Lapis's anuses as she does so.

You wretch loudly, hot streams of sticky cum being pumped into your throat. You feel your already loaded belly filling up more as Jasper unloads her tasty meal into your maw. Lapis brings herself to orgasm watching you, beating her meat like a maniac. She fires a spray of cum all over you and Jasper, her other hand still bunched in your hair.

You swallow as much as you can of Jasper's hot load, but your stomach fills up quickly, some cum spilling out as Jasper slowly stops pumping cum. Your tummy, already feeling full from the meal Lapis gave it in the shower, gurgles like you'd just finished an all you can eat buffet. You breath heavily through your nose, mouth too full of cock, your own drooling again as Jasper pets your ass roughly.

You breath in deeply as Jasper slides her thick, slimy cock out of you mouth, breathing hard as she lays there. Lapis crawls over and begins lapping up the remaining spunk left on Jasper's tool as you take in deep breaths, swallowing any remaining tasty, orange flavored spunk.

You rest against Jasper as she puts her arms on the back of head, stretching again. Relaxed and feeling good, she puts her big arm around you in return. "Lapis sometimes likes to wake me up this way. Since you're gonna be living here, it would make sense for her to teach you properly." Jasper says, winking at you as Lapis finishes her meal, cuddling up the opposite side of Jasper. She wrapping her arms around Jasper's waist, Jasper cuddling the both of you.

"Anon fits right in perfectly" Lapis says, smiling at you. Jasper nods in agreement, "Yeah he fits in right in like a dick in a pussy. Or should I say ASS pussy," she says, nudging you playfully as she relaxes.

"So today I'm gonna go talk to our landlord about you moving in." Jasper says, "I'm pretty sure he won't mind another person here, I mean it is pretty big." she says, looking over at the apartment. "I'm positive Anon won't mind sharing a bed.~" Lapis says, winking at you and blowing a kiss. You smile and wink back at her. Jasper chuckles, "Am i gonna have to watch you two fuck everyday? We still have a job to do." she spoke up.

Lapis smiled at Jasper, "Even though Anon isn't a Gem like us, he could stay here and watch the place while we are out on missions. He can be our cute little maid.~~" Lapis says enthusiastically. Jasper giggles and pets Lapis, "Oh Blue, your such a little pervert.~~"

"Do you mind doing that anon?" Jasper asks seriously. You think about it and nod, smiling at the thought of taking care of the place while they are gone. Lapis giggles and crawls over Jasper, coming close to cuddle you tight. "Yay!" she says happily, kissing you all over your neck and cheeks and ear. Jasper chuckles at the display and pushes her big right arm over the both of you, holding you two close as the three of you think about the future together.


	6. Three's a Crowd

The move was a annoying chore, boxes and furniture being moved across town by a moving van. You had to pack all of your personal belongings as well as a few pieces of personal furniture, but the rest had to say at your old apartment for obvious reasons. The moving itself took only a hour but the moving of the objects and boxes took way longer.

You had to get Jasper's help on moving in the big boxes, each roughly the size of a television, full of junk. Jasper and Lapis insisted you have your stuff moved into the bedroom, since the three of you were sharing the big bed. Even with the help of Jasper, it took quite a bit to move things around. The whole day was mostly spent on moving your stuff with a few breaks in between for lunch or just to let you rest your muscles before going back at the chore.

That night you and Lapis and Jasper all cuddled together, sleeping like babies out of exhaustion. You were all nude as usual, as much out of habit as wanting to cool off, and nothing really sexual happened due to how tired you were, but Lapis still groped you in her sleep. Thankfully she kept the action upstairs, which was kind of her considering their great amount of stamina.

You wake the next morning, slowly moving around as you get up, looking besides you to find Lapis and Jasper gone. You smile to yourself and remember that they wanted to do a welcome home party but couldn't yesterday because of the moving, so they were probably going to be doing it today.

You get out of bed and walk over to your recently moved in dresser, putting on a simple t-shirt and shorts before walking out of the bedroom.

You jump awake as a party whistle is blown into your face, the lights turn on to reveal Jasper and Lapis smiling at you. Jasper sat near a small, white-frosted cake on the living room coffee table. Lapis grins at you, a few feet away "Welcome home Anon!!" Lapis says loudly, grabbing you into a hug and jumping up and down, shaking you around.

She lets go and kisses your cheek, "I'm so happy you moved in with us, Anon. Please have a seat!!" she says in a joyful tone, rushing over to the couch and sitting down, patting the third cushion next to her.

You sit down near Lapis, and Jasper gets up from the couch and stands in front of you. She clears her throat and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Oh Anon, how fast you have came into our lives. The elegant winds of fate bringing you to us so fast and so nice. Is felt like it was only yesterday when we meet at the bar with not a clue on who you were or how you would change our lives. Now me and Lapis don't feel alone in our love. We have someone to support us and make us feel proud and happy. Even when we are on missions we think about you, how much you have grown on us and moved us. You're not just a friend, you're another lover, to bind together our love. And for that Anon, we thank you dearly."

Jasper finished reading, smiling deeply at you. Lapis held your hand, leaning against your shoulder, and kissed your cheek gently. "We love you Anon." Jasper said, sitting down next to you and putting her arm around you and Lapis. "We're a strong team, in a strong relationship. And even though we're gems and you aren't, we won't treat you any differently." Jasper said in a heartwarming way, her and Lapis kissing you on the lips.

You smile big and cuddle the two close, feeling each others warmth as you sit there for, nothing said or nothing spoken in a moment of thought.

Lapis giggles a little, speaking up. "Anon, you should eat our special cake! We made it just for you.~" Lapis said, kissing your cheek. You get up and grab the plate on the coffee table, grabbing the knife and cutting into the frosted cake, Lapis clapping as you do so.

You sit back down on the couch with your slice, cutting in to it with a fork and taking a bite. The chocolate is moist and pure, with a hint of a familiar flavor you just can't place, and complimented well by the orange flavored frosting, making it a really tasty and yummy slice of cake.

You enjoy yourself for a couple bites more, Lapis smiling wide and Jasper grinning at you. "You enjoying your cake, anon? Me and Blue added in a few secret 'ingredients' just for you.~" Jasper says, winking at you and biting her lip. You notice a bulge in her shorts as Lapis nods, "I helped make it.~" she adds, rubbing Jasper's big tent as Jasper pet her hand.

You blush hard as you put two and two together, realizing why everything tasted so familiar, and stare down at your plate. Wordlessly answering their question, you finish eating your slice, the plate covering your growing erection.

Lapis giggles a bit and kisses Jasper's bulge, causing her to blush, and licks her lips, "Why don't we go and 'celebrate' some more in the bedroom? I want to make sure that Anon feels truly appreciated.~" she said, looking you straight in the eye.

Lapis smiled and licked her lips, getting up behind Jasper. Wrapping her hand around Jasper's big tool through her pants and jerking her off slowly, Lapis looked at you and smiled seductively. "Since anon here has been my fuckho-, I mean, lover lately, you must be feeling a little left out.~ How about me and Anon give you a big treat this time? How does that sound, Jasper?~" Lapis said, kissing Jasper's side. She nodded in return, smirking a bit, a wet stain appearing on her shorts.

The three of you all enter the bedroom, cuddling and kissing on the bed for a while, before taking off your clothes together and getting nice and naked.

Lapis pushes Jasper down on her stomach, her big toned ass facing you. Jasper's 7 inch futa tool drooled her yummy pre on the bed, but as Jasper reached down to stroke it Lapis swatted her hands away.

"Nuh uh, missy. WE are fucking you today. You just let me and anon take care of everything,~" she said softly, grabbing and spreading open Jasper's ass, her moist, orange pussy leaking fluids as her tight asshole puckered. Lapis smiled, stroking her 5 inch blue cock as she licked and massaged Jasper's womanhood, making her groan a bit. You smile and help out Lapis, licking along with her around Jasper's orange cunt.

Jasper lets out a surprisingly womanly moan as she wiggles around, "Please just fuck me already. This is embarrassing... and hot.~" she said. Lapis and you get up, wrapping a arm around one another as you both rub your cocks together. You and Lapis kiss as both of your dicks press against Jasper's orange anus.

You wonder to yourself how long it's been since you actually put your dick in someone. "Sure, Lapis sucks me off every now and then, but it's usually to return the favor," You muse. Deciding it's not worth thinking about right now, you continue your efforts to pry Jasper open.

Jasper drools as she feels her asshole being opened up by your two hard cocks, groaning as she hugs a pillow. Her big meaty cock drools more pre as you and Lapis begin to thrust together, holding onto one another as you give Jasper a good plowing.

You moan, feeling Lapis's warm cock rubbing against your as you slowly pump together. Her soft foreskin rubs yours as you kiss, and you massage her soft c-cup breasts, giving them a nice squeeze. Lapis grunts with each thrust, giving Jasper's ass a rather hard slap, Jasper yelp.

You and Lapis increase pace, your pre inside spreading inside Jasper and on Lapis's blue tool. You pant with Lapis, your hand moving from Lapis's breasts to down her naked rump, feeling her soft pussy as you rub it tenderly. Lapis reaches down to your ass in response, squeezing it hard as the both of you pump faster into Jasper's tight orange hole.

You make out with Lapis as you finger her moist, blue hole, feeling your own asshole being fingered by her. You both use your other hands to hold onto Jasper's firm ass, thrusting in and out at a face pace, your balls swinging against Lapis's own and Jasper's pussy. Jasper openly moans and groans loudly, gripping the bed tightly. "Yeah, right there! Oh fuck! MORE!!!~" she yells, her cock throbbing, and you feel yourself going to blow any second now.

Lapis slides in another finger and rubs your prostate, making your knees tremble. Your cock throbs hard against Lapis's, your moans mixing in each others mouths as you rub your sensitive insides. The two of you cum nearly at the same time, your cocks throbbing against each other. The sensations of Jasper's clenching anus and each others spasming cocks coax more out of you than usual, pumping both of your hot seed deep into Jasper's asshole, pushing their way into her intestines and making her feel so full from both of your big loads.

Jasper moaned loudly in a girly way, her big tool shooting a hot jet of cum against the bed as her pussy spurted out fluids, both making big wet stains in the bed. Jasper panted loudly, feeling her belly and ass softly, her tongue lolling out as she felt you and Lapis fill her up.

Lapis pulls her fingers from your backdoor and slaps Jasper's ass. "Yea, nice and full you yummy slut!~" Lapis said, breathing hard and leaning against you. You feel her wet slimy cock against your own, the warm hot feeling all around your dick as you both slide out. Jasper's asshole gushes out the big intake of cum, big wet globs of semen hitting the bed and running onto the floor.

Lapis licks Jasper's pouring hole and she giggles, "She's a big girl, but not very roomy inside. You don't have as much practice as us, do you, you big cutie?~" Lapis said, rubbing her tongue against Jasper's anus as Jasper nodded slowly, too out of breath to reply. "That's okay, I'm sure we'll get you there sooner or later,~" Lapis adds, giggling.

She kisses you again, rubbing her moist pussy as she pets your wet cock. "Mmmmm~ Anon..., all this tight anal fucking is making my holes hungry for some.~" Lapis said, eyeing you and Jasper's spent cocks. She reaches over towards Jasper, turning her over and kissing her, licking her cheek. "Ready for round two?~" Lapis asked, Jasper panting a bit, nodded in response. She grabbed her wet dick and rubbed it up and down, pumping her foreskin as her cock came back to life in a few seconds.

You don't recover quite as quickly, being a mere human, but you feel yourself grow hard again as Lapis lays on top of Jasper, her yummy blue buns facing you. Lapis moaned softly, her hard cock in the air as Jasper's dick rubbed against Lapis's cute dark blue butthole.

You get on top of Lapis, kissing her deeply as you rub your cock against her moist pussy. Rubbing and massaging Lapis's yummy cock underneath you as you push your cock into Lapis, you thrust into her cunt, causing her to groan.

Jasper grins, pushing her big tool into Lapis's asshole, causing the smaller Gem to cry out in pleasure. Lapis holds both your's and Jasper's hand as you fuck her, the shaking causing Jasper's own dick to rock back and forth inside Lapis's asshole.

Jasper grabbed Lapis's breast with her free hand and gave it a tight squeeze, causing Lapis to moan out loud. Her cock already leaking her wet pre on your hand as you pump harder and harder inside her moist, wet love-hole. You grab hold of her ass, letting yourself lose control as you fuck her harder.

The rocking becomes more and more erratic, helping Jasper's dick in deeper, causing Lapis to hang her tongue out in complete pleasure. The feeling both of her holes being used sends her quickly over the edge, her cock throbbing hard as she cums, shooting her load all over herself as you jack her off.

"Oh god!! I'm such a fucking naughty slut!~" Lapis said out loud, her pussy drooling all over your and Jasper's cocks. Her honey coats both of your dicks as it mixes in with your pre, which leaks quickly as you feel yourself getting close. You hold Lapis's hand tight, kissing her deeply as you begin to fuck her so hard. Your balls slapping against Jasper's cock and you feel yourself going to blow any second now.

Jasper adds her voice to the loud sex, moaning out loud as she squeezes Lapis's breast roughly. Her cock thunders inside Lapis's asshole, pumping pint after pint of hot cum inside Lapis. You feel yourself also blow, groaning loudly as you break the kiss, your own cock throbbing as you ram in as deep as you can inside Lapis. A jet of cum escapes your cock as you fill her pussy up to the brim with seed, flooding it completely as it gushes and shoots out, feeling your balls empty inside her.

Lapis screams loudly in pleasure, going limp on Jasper. She drools and pants loudly, her eyes unfocused, as both of her holes leak so much cum. You and Jasper pull out slowly, cum pooling on Jasper's stomach as both of Lapis's holes gush. You look down at the mess, wondering how you contributed so much. Almost a gallon of seed pours out of Lapis and down Jasper onto the bed, her gaping slimy holes leaking.

You roll over, falling off the pile to lay next to Jasper. Jasper rolls over, letting Lapis fall between you. Jasper wraps her arms around the two of you, holding you close, ignoring the big mess covering the sheets.

"I... love... you both... so much..." Lapis manages to say through panting breaths as you and Jasper hug her close. She kisses both of you in turn and you all snuggle together, Lapis panting so much as she closes her eyes, falling down into a nap as her body trembles still from the intense fuck.

"Hehe, that's my Blue.~" Jasper says, petting Lapis as she sleeps. You kiss Jasper and nuzzle her. "Best welcome home party EVER!!" you say out loud, causing Jasper to laugh. The both of you go back to cuddling the now asleep Lapis, still nice and warm as the three of you settle in for a nap.


	7. Baby Blue Servitude

Lapis was often quiet when it came to other Gems outside of Jasper. With her bubbly personality and her really cute appearance it was hard to see why she never really spoke about them, usually shrugging it off when asked. "The Crystal Gems are just acquaintances, I don't usual hangout with them. We... kinda don't see eye to eye with some things." she would say, before usually changing the subject to something else.

This is why it surprised you to find Sapphire and Lapis sitting on the couch drinking tea together after heading out of the bathroom. Lapis turned towards you and smiled big. "Oh hey Anon! This is Sapphire, she's a old friend of mine!" she said, grinning as she motioned towards the smaller blue Gem, who stared at you from underneath her thick, blue bangs. "Hello." she said calmly before turning towards Lapis and whispering something in her ear.

Lapis chuckled and nodded, "I'm sure he won't mind." she said, turning back towards you. "Anon, would you like to sit down and talk with us? Sapphire would like to speak to you about a few things." she said, Sapphire nodding slowly at you. You smiled and walked over to the couch, sitting down between Sapphire and Lapis as they both sipped their tea softly. Well, Lapis sipped her tea as Sapphire's was frozen solid.

"Anon, Ruby and I recently... had a great disagreement and must spend some time from each other for her to... cool down." Sapphire said calmly as you felt the heat drain from the room. "Ruby refused to listen to me on a few things... got Garnet in trouble... and now we must be apart to think over our problem. I foresee it won't be long, but I wished to visit a old friend while we are apart." she said.

Lapis nodded, "Me and Sapphire go WAY back. Hell, she used to be part of Blue Diamond's personal court. She was her oracle!" Lapis said, grinning at Sapphire. Sapphire calmly held up her hand, "Used to be," she emphasized "Before I found my true purpose with Ruby". Lapis smiled, "Well I also used to be Blue Diamond's personal treasure. Well, until something really bad happened... but we don't talk about it." Lapis frowned, looking away for a moment and turning back towards you with her usual bubbly smile.

Sapphire turned towards you, putting her frozen tea down. "Anon, Lapis tells me that you can help me out with my... trust issues. She has told me tales of your... personal adventures on helping her and Jasper stay strong." she said, Lapis blushing a little at you, shrugging a bit. "I would like to ask you to help me with my trust issues. Could you please dress up as Ruby for me?" she said, going over to a little bag and pulling out a rather frilly red and white maid outfit and laying it down on the coffee table.

You blush at the suggestion as Lapis leans over you to get a better look, giggling and cuddling you, feeling a little dent in your backside as she hugged you. "Oh Anon!! Its sooo cute! You would be like a cute little Pearl doing cute Pearl things!!~" she giggled in a excited tone.

Sapphire nodded, "I believe that this exercise in trust and restraint will help me get over Ruby's... decisions. I know that it doesn't look like her style, but I trust you will do a good job at it Anon." Sapphire said, looking at you with her one big eye. You nod, blush still on your face as you take the outfit into the bathroom, Lapis giggling and biting her lip as you leave. "Your gonna be SOOOOO CUTE!!!" you can hear her yell from outside the bathroom.

You strip down from your normal clothes and look over the outfit. A rather cute red and white maid mini skirt, a pair of white elbow-length gloves, little red panties with white frills at the edges, long white high heel boots, long white stockings, and a red maid's headpiece.

You put on the clothes, examining yourself in the mirror, looking over the obvious girly outfit. You think about how exited Lapis was and becomes very clear that the panties are a little too small. They squeezing around your groin, making a rather large bulge in the front. You feel warm in the face as you giggle to yourself. You look pretty cute.

You clumsily walk out, your high heels clicking against the tile. You stand in the doorway, embarrassed, trying to cover yourself. Lapis jumps out of her seat, her nose starting to bleed, and let out a loud whistle. "OH MY GOD ANON!!! You're so fucking adorable, I could just fuck the shit out of you!!~" she said loudly before clapping her hands over her mouth, blushing in a cute way, "Oops, did I say that out loud?"

Sapphire nodded at Lapis before turning towards you, "You look ok. I would have chosen a better way to look but yours is fine. Now first I need you to clean the whole kitchen area, making sure that you obey every order in function. Do you understand?" she asked you, in a tone that showed that she meant business.

You nod and walk into the kitchen, going towards utility closet and pulling out a small broom and dustpan. Lapis and Sapphire watch you, going into the kitchen as you make your way around it, your high heel boots clicking noisily. Thanks to the small size of the broom, you have to bend over to sweep the floor.

After a while, Lapis comes over towards you and kicks your slightly exposed ass as you bend over. "Damn Anon, you're looking so fucking tasty.~" Lapis said, giving your ass a nice squeeze before walking back over to Sapphire. You turn to look at Sapphire as you get up, your ass feeling a bit sore as she glares at you with her cyclops eye. "Less getting distracted, more cleaning." she said sternly, ignoring Lapis's big tent next to her face.

You finish cleaning, dusting, and sweeping the floor and you go over to the the sink. You take off your gloves, turn on the water, and put your arms in into the sink, beginning to wash the dishes. Sapphire comes up behind you, "I want you focused on the task at hand. Do you understand? No getting distracted" she said in a strict voice. You nod and wash the dishes, focused on the task at hand.

As you're washing them the dishes, applying soap and scrubbing firmly, you gasp and your hands refuse to move under the soapy water. You grow red in the face as you suddenly feel Lapis behind you, bent over the sink as she hugs you from behind and rubs her hand across your chest. "How are those dishes going my cute Pearl?~" she asked, grinding her big throbbing stiffy against your red panties and bare cheeks. She reaches down and gropes the bulge in your panties with one hand, poking and feeling your nice sack.

You breathe heavily and sweat a little, feeling your cock grow hard and poke out of the tight panties. Lapis rubs your cock head slowly, making you moan softly. Lapis bites your ear and licks it, "What's wrong my Pearl?~ Something keeping you from doing your duty?~" she says seductively, gently dry hump your ass.

Sapphire comes over and feeling your hands become unbound. She glares at you. "Anon, you are suppose to be doing the dishes! I want them done now, quit bothering Lapis." she said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. You nod and get back to work, trying your best to concentrate. Lapis's hand strokes and massages your cock head, playing with your foreskin as she uses her other hand to squeeze your ass.

"Yeah, Anon.~ Quit making me hot and horny in those clothes.~" Lapis whispered to you, biting into your neck a little. You continue as best you can, feeling your pre drool out over Lapis's hand, full of arousal as Lapis teased you.

Lapis finally releases her grasp of you and kisses your cheek, giving it a lick. You stand there, your tool dripping some pre onto the floor as you finish the dishes, your face all flustered and full of sweat. Sapphire looks the dishes over, "These dishes are averagely clean, I would have expected better. It will have to do." she says coldly.

"Now Anon, I want you to go and clean up the coffee table in the living room and I want you to do it in PERFECT Pearl posture. Got it?" You nod, beginning to walk over before Sapphire stops you, "Not like that. Like this." Sapphire walks at a elegant pace, like a fashion model walking down the runway. "I want you to walk like that from now on, understand?" she says.

You nod your head in agreement and walk to the living room slowly, making careful strides as you shake your hips and body around like a model. Lapis watches you and licks her lips, a stain appearing on the tip of her cock imprint on her pants, her face so full of dark blue blush.

You reach the coffee table and do a little bow, pulling up two little buckets, one full of soapy water and the other full of sanitizing water. "Now Anon, I want you to scrub the table with passion and accuracy. I don't want to find any stains at all." Sapphire said. You reach into the bucket and pull out the wet rag, scrubbing the table slowly, making sure to clean up any stains or imprints.

During this whole time you can feel your cock dripping more and more pre onto the floor, dripping onto your red panties and coating your cock and balls a little. Lapis watches you from the couch, her hand in her pants as she strokes herself slowly, watching you carefully. She smiles at you when you notice, giving you a wink.

You make a lot of progress before Lapis comes over with a cup of water and spills it on the opposite side, giggling at you and winking. "Oh Anon!! You missed a spot.~" she said. You extend your reach a bit, reaching over to the opposite side trying to pick it up. Sapphire watches closely as Lapis pushes you onto the coffee table.

You groan as you feel her mount you from behind, holding your hands down as she kisses your neck, licking her tongue up your cheek as she giggled softly in your ear. "Mmm~~ Missed a big spot, Anon. Let me help you out.~" she says, sliding her shorts down and revealing her throbbing 5 inch blue tool. She rubs it over your ass, her wet pre staining your panties.

You moan softly, your cock twitching. Sapphire watches you, smiling for once as she gently fingers herself. "Yes, yes. Now this is how a good Pearl acts!~" Sapphire says in the pleased voice, rubbing her tiny pussy.

Lapis bites your ear and her hands hold you in place, her throbbing cock pressing hard against your panties. Your anus feels her hard wet dent as she pushes the panties to the side, pushing into you slowly. "Unf~ You're so fucking cute.~" Lapis says, panting softly as she slides her cock inside you.

You groan as you feel your own erection grow diamond hard inside your panties, your full length popping out. Lapis begins to pump her cock in and out of you slowly, groaning as she pres so much inside you. You asshole gets all wet from her drooling cum as she increases her pace, her cute balls gently swinging around.

Sapphire slides in a finger, her face still calm as a few bits of dark blue blush appears on her face. She watches Lapis fuck you, your cock hanging out, dripping pre all over the carpet as Lapis fucks you faster. Her cock twitches as her pre drenches your asshole, lubing it up. She thrusts faster, her breathing increasing as she licks and bites onto your ear.

Lapis smiles, getting an idea. She pulls out and grabs you, sitting down on the couch and pulling you into her lap. Lapis moans so loud as you sit on her cock, slamming your asshole down to the base.

You feel Lapis's pre inside you as she groans so loud, hugging you and tugging at your cute cock. She grabs you under the thighs and pulls you up and down, letting you bounce on her lap as she fucks you rougher.

Sapphire kneels on the couch beside Lapis and kisses you deeply, her cool hand rubbing your cock as it peaks out and leaks so much. Sapphire gives a nod to Lapis, who slows down her wild thrusting. Throwing a leg over you, Sapphire gasps softly as Lapis's short thrusts rub your tip against her lips. She slowly sits on you cock, leaning back against you as Lapis's thrusts help push your cock in and out of Sapphire, forming a sexual pyramid.

Your cock pumps inside Sapphire's moist love-hole as Lapis picks up the pace again, her panting growing louder. You can tell that she is close. The vibrations help you please Sapphire as she hums softly, her pussy drooling so much.

Lapis moans loudly in your ear, kissing your neck and biting down as you feel her unload her full balls into you, feeling rope after rope of cum being pumped inside you. You groan as your cock does the same, feeling Sapphire clench around you as your own dick begins to shoot hot jets of semen into her cool cunt, making it feel nice and warm. She moans and quivers on your cock, her pussy squirting a few strings of fluids onto your dick.

You feel Lapis's cum enter your intestines as she slowly stops pumping, cuddling you as your cock does the same. The three of you feel tired as you lay against one another, feeling each others embrace. You all sit together, each of your cocks in one another, slowly growing flaccid.

"That was a good lesson ,Anon. I feel much better now." Sapphire says softly. "Yea, Anon is the best. He is such a lovely guy. You can come to him the next time you're in trouble.~" Lapis replied. Sapphire and Lapis kiss you on the lips as you put your arms around Sapphire, cuddling her as Lapis cuddles you, the three of you slowly falling asleep in each others arms.

As they slept someone small and red knocked on the front door.


	8. Icy Hot

After a few hard knocks, Ruby opened the door to room 63. She entered slowly, looking around nervously as she walked into the apartment, peaking around the room. Ruby had come here to apologize to Sapphire about what happened, she was really worried that Sapphire wouldn't forgive her since they almost never fight. The time was dire and Ruby felt that she needed to speak to Sapphire as soon as possible. Ruby walked into the apartment .

The apartment room was a mix of messy and spotless. The kitchen was freshly dusted and swept as well as half of the living room, the dishes all put away. Yet the other parts of it were a mess, signs of activity as well as use of the living room was apparent.

Clothes were thrown around the living room couch, the coffee table had stains and spilled liquids on it. The couch itself was also a bit messy. White stains and dark patches covered it. The culprits responsible for it were laying there, fast asleep in one big pile of sex. Sapphire, Lapis, and a man she'd never met were all sleeping together, piled atop one another. With half-hard cocks still in holes, the three were all naked and smelled of sweat sex.

Ruby smiled to herself as she looked at Sapphire and Lapis, their arms draped across the man. Ruby watched the three of them for a bit, seeing how Lapis cuddles him and how Sapphire sleep peacefully against his chest. Sapphire's cute naked body caught the eye of Ruby. She rarely gets see Sapphire naked thanks to being fused into Garnet all the time. "She is really cute." Ruby said to herself.

Ruby sat on the living room table, eyeing the three as her 5 inch dark red cock grew hard at the sight before her. She came over to Sapphire and kissed her on the cheek before kissing her deeply on the mouth. Ruby's hand glided over Sapphire's body, rubbing and touching her cute breasts.

She slowly moved down to Lapis, smiling as she slides her hand between her legs. Ruby began teasing Lapis's blue balls as well as the base of her half-hard cock. Ruby licked her lips and placed them around Lapis's dark blue nipples, suckling them gently as she massaged her cock and balls. Digging deeper, she moved under Lapis's balls. Ruby's cock jumped hard as she felt the moist blue hole, pulsating in her blue shorts. She slid it out and rubbed it against Lapis's drooling pussy.

Ruby bit her lip as she looked at the stranger between the blue Gems, her arousal rising. She gently grasped his nuts and massaged them, placed her lips on one of Sapphire's nipples, and ground her fat red cock against Lapis's pussy. Ruby felt her red nuts growing hot and steamy, her seed warming up her sack as she slowly pushed her tool inside Lapis, making sure to not wake her. Lapis groaned in her sleep, her cock growing hard inside the man and pressing against his prostate. He, in turn, also got erect inside Sapphire, setting up a sexual domino effect.

"Oh god, I gotta nut so badly.~" Ruby moaned softly, feeling Lapis's wet inner walls all around her red hot cock. She began pumping in and out of Lapis slowly, running her hot tongue over Sapphire's breasts. She rubbed her thumb against Sapphire's frost clit while she massaged the stranger's balls with the other hand, her cock throbbing and preing her hot seed inside Lapis.

Lapis moaned louder, running her hands across the man's chest as she woke. She kissed him on the neck as she panted, feeling her pussy being used by something throbbing and hot, causing her to groan. Lapis felt the tool inside her and shook the man awake, sleep still on her mind and in her eyes.

"Anon, wake up. I think Ruby is here.~" Lapis said, cooing in your ear as you woke. You felt Ruby's hot palm against your nuts as well as Sapphire's cold cunt still on your cock, sending quite mixed messages through your crotch. You moan on Lapis's lap, her nice big tool still inside you. Looking around Sapphire, you take in the small red Gem. She's wearing a rather simple baby blue shirt with small blue shorts, giving her a color contrast that fit her color. She also seems to be fucking Lapis, which must be causing the pleasant sensation in your backside. Ruby looks up from Sapphire's chest and notices the two of you are awak. She gasps loudly, pulling out of Lapis quickly as she jumps back onto the living room table in shock.

"Oh jeez, I uh....I am really sorry i just..." Ruby said, stuttering as she laid there on the table, her 5 inch cock pulsing in the air, dripping a little with Lapis's fluids and her own hot pre. Sapphire shot out of your lap, floating over to Ruby and holding her.

Sapphire cuddled Ruby close, kissing her on the lips and smiling a rather uncommon grin. "Ruby, it is alright. Lapis and Anon here were just helping me get over our... disagreement. We just got a little carried away." Sapphire said, blushing as Ruby smiled and kissed her back. "I just lost a little control of myself, y'know. I don't usually get to fuck you, Sapphire. I haven't cum in a while." Ruby said, feeling her hot balls as her cock stood tall, throbbing a bit as it dripped her hot seed slowly from the tip and onto the floor.

 

Sapphire grinned and kissed Ruby deeply as she massaged her lover's hard cock, rubbing it slowly and tugging at her foreskin. Ruby moaned as she kissed Sapphire back, embracing her close. Lapis smiled and hugged you from behind, her tool inside you like a butt plug as she kissed your neck. "These two are the cutest, huh Anon? They were like made for each other.~" she said, holding you close.

Ruby moaned, sitting down on the table as Sapphire rubbed and massaged Ruby's cock and balls. She ran her cold tongue over Ruby's hot cock and slipped it beneath her foreskin, swirling around the head as steam rose from the pair. Sapphire massaged her nuts gently, feeling how pent up they are from a lack of release of the years. Lapis bit her lip as she gently humped you in her lap, watching hungrily as Sapphire tended to Ruby.

Ruby petted Sapphire softly, her other hand supporting her on the table. Sapphire sucked and wrapped her tongue around Ruby's heated cock, cooling it to a normal temperature. She lapped up the spicy hot pre, collecting it in her mouth. Ruby held on to Sapphire's head as she groaned loudly. "Oh fuck me. I need this so badly.~" she said, her tongue hanging out of her mouth.

Sapphire slide her mouth off Ruby's pulsating rod, moving back beside you on the couch. She turned Lapis's head to her and pressed her thick lips to her open mouth, kissing her as Lapis tasted Ruby's cooled yet spicy pre. "Ruby, care to join up for a round two?~" Lapis said, giggling as she kissed Sapphire on the lips deeply. She rubbed her tongue around Sapphire's mouth, licking up any leftover cum.

Ruby nodded and walked over, sitting by you opposite Sapphire and smiling. She bent down a little and rubbed her red hot tongue over your cock, licking up some old cum, fresh pre, and Sapphire's juices. You moan as Ruby pulls back up, sticking out her hand shyly. "Really sorry about earlier. I'm Ruby, by the way. Nice to meet ya.~" she said, smiling as you shake her hand politely.

"It's not like this is the first time I've been fucked awake, don't worry too much about it" you say to the small red Gem, causing Ruby to blush a deep shade of red as she bent back down to take in a mouthful of your cock. Lapis giggled, moving a hand slowly across Sapphire. "Mmm... Good times, gooood times~" she concurred, idly caressing the smaller blue Gem as she slowly humped you.

Sapphire moans loudly as Lapis feels her tight blue slit, fingering her a little. Lapis bounces you more in her lap and her cock slides in and out faster and faster, making you bite your lip in ecstasy. The sensation of Ruby's tongue and Lapis's cock fills you with deep pleasure, making you pre on Ruby's tongue. Lapis giggled and bit your ear, licking up and down the back of your neck. "Having fun, Anon? You still feel nice and tight on my hungry cock, you little sissy.~" she said, biting your ear as you pre more.

Lapis cock throbs inside you as Sapphire moves behind her, kissing her neck. Sapphire signals Ruby to come over and she pulls off your cock again, climbing over you and Lapis. Ruby sits her small body on Lapis's upturned face, her pussy resting directly on Lapis's lips as Sapphire parts her bright red cheeks. You turn yourself around in Lapis's lap, eliciting a sharp "MEEP" from her as your organs twist around her cock. Ruby's thick, meaty cock dangles in front of you, making you bite your lip in lust.

Ruby's cock jumps, batting you in the nose as the other two Gems get to work on her holes. You wrap your tongue around Ruby's re-hardening length, feeling her warm cock against your tongue as you slowly slide it into your mouth. Ruby moans louder as Sapphire and Lapis tongue her holes, Sapphire planting deep kisses on Ruby's hot asshole as Lapis licked inside her cunt. Ruby felt so full of pleasure as both of her holes and her meaty cock were being pleasured by the three of you.

Ruby's pre leaked quickly inside your mouth, her spicy taste hitting your tongue. You felt yourself sweat at the heat, sucking and massaging her cock in a needy way. Lapis humped and pumped faster inside you, making your tool throb as it bounced against her stomach. Ruby groaned louder as you sucked her cock deeper, milking her shaft. You could feel the heat radiating from her balls, getting closer to releasing her hot, pent-up spunk.

Sapphire and Lapis licked deeply, stuffing their tongues inside Ruby's needy holes, making her cock pulse hard in your mouth. You gag as you begin to deepthroat her, feeling the heat rising as she gets closer and closer. Her spicy pre flows into your mouth as Lapis's wet cock throbs inside your asshole, both close to blowing inside you.

Ruby moans, letting out a loud yell as her cock throbbed violently inside your throat. She released a huge torrent of hot cum into your throat that was so sticky and thick that you almost choked on it, barely able to swallow it fast enough. Your eyes watered as her hot load shot in thick ropes down your throat, filling up your belly with her heated spunk. Lapis pulls you back down against her lap as she reaches her own orgasm, firing her watery cum inside your asshole. Your stomach feels so hot and cold at the same time, the spunk filling you up as you roll your eyes into the back of your head.

Your own tool throbs as you cum, shooting your load on Lapis's chest and coating her breasts white as your balls empty into the air. Lapis groans and rubs her hands across her chest as she licks up Ruby's juices. Sapphire plants a final kiss on Ruby's back door as Ruby relaxes a bit, still sitting on Lapis's face.

Ruby fell to the side, her tool sliding quickly from your mouth, and landed on the couch. Laying on her side and panting loudly, her tool finishes pumping as it slowly deflates. Lapis kisses you on the mouth, Ruby's cum and juices mixing on your tongues, and presses her wet chest against you as she holds you close. Sapphire moves over to Ruby and cuddles her from behind, kissing her deeply on the lips. A flash of light appeared, engulfing them both in white.

When the light faded, Garnet laid in that spot, sleeping softly. Her flaccid cock and balls hung out in the open, softly dripping Ruby and Sapphire's combined cum from both her pussy and cock. Garnet looked peaceful and content, finally fused and back together again, although you're sure the body-rocking orgasm helped. Lapis giggles and kissing your neck, her seed dripping down your stretched asshole as she smiled.

"We did a good job, Anon! Ruby and Sapphire are back to their old, sexy self. We did it!~" she said, giving a cute cheer as she held you close, cleaning your cum stained face with her tongue. As you both kiss, you fall back against the couch and drift off to sleep in each others arms. You snuggled her close, feeling full and icy hot on the inside.


	9. Rough and Tough

The moment you awoke you were greeted by a rather happy face, smiling ear to ear. Your eyes adjusted slowly as you stretched out your arms, slowly sitting up on the couch. Lapis was there shaking you awake, her usual happy grin on her face as she shook you. "Anon, time to get up sleepy head.~ Garnet wants to properly greet you." she said.

You felt some left over wetness from your last encounter, some of it still dripping out of your rather sore asshole and down your leg. Lapis smiled, kissing you on the lips as you stood. You stretch your nude body in the living room and let out a yawn. Lapis was wearing nothing but a simple cute black shirt and light orange panties that displayed her obvious bulge.

She smiled at you and kissed you again before grabbing your hand and leading you over to the kitchen, where Garnet was chilling out and leaning on the kitchen counter. "Ah this must be Anon. Ruby and Sapphire give you their most generous thanks." Garnet said, giving a little smile as she stood there. Garnet was wearing a maroon tank-top and teal shorts that also contained her rather, larger futa bulge. Garnet smiled and kissed you on the forehead, her glasses shined as she smiled at you before reaching over to a cup of coffee and hand it to you.

You smile and sip the warm coffee, the nice relaxing taste waking you up a little. A tasty chocolate aftertaste helped you gulp it all down. Lapis giggled, hugging you from behind as Garnet spoke. "Since I haven't really 'properly' met you in person, I am Garnet of the Crystal Gems. Lapis and Jasper sometimes go out on missions to help us out. When Ruby and Sapphire got into their big... disagreement, Lapis wanted to help so she pointed us towards you. Without your help at 'bonding' we might have still be separated. Like I said, they give you many thanks." Garnet said before giving you a thumbs up and smiling.

You smile and tell them that you're just happy you could help. Lapis kissed your cheek, "He is such a sweet little thing. I could just eat him up!~" she said, kissing your neck and making you blush a little, Garnet chuckling at the sight. Suddenly you hear the front door opening as well as the big steps of a familiar large gem. It was Jasper.

"BLUE!!! ANON!!! I AM HOME!!" she yelled, slamming the door behind her and walking into the living room, throwing her scratched up olive jacket on the couch and walking over. Jasper wore a slightly sweat stained light blue tank-top and black cargo shorts, each of them having some rips and tears all around her figure. As soon as Jasper entered Garnet's sight, her smile turned back to her usual neutral expression.

Lapis ran over to Jasper and jumped into her arms, kissing her on the lips. Jasper kissed back, hugging Lapis close, "There's my little Blue babe! How have ya been while I was gone?" she asked before looking at you, still naked, and giving Lapis a big smirk. "Blue, what did I tell you about using the little boy toy while I was out?~" she said. Lapis giggled and winked at you, "Always tell Jasper?" she said. Jasper giggled and petted Lapis's hair in a cute way, "Yeah, or else I would feel a little left out from all the fun.~" Jasper replied.

Jasper let go of Lapis and smiled at you, "And Anon is in his usual lovely outfit.~" she said, coming over to you and giving you a soft noogie before giving your exposed rump a slap, making you blush a little as she chuckles. Lapis sat down on the couch in the living room, watching you, Garnet, and Jasper. Jasper looked at Garnet and dropped a bit of her cheer. "Hello Garnet." she said with a slight frown on her face. "Hello Jasper." Garnet replied in her usual tone.

"So what brings you here?" Jasper said. You walked over to Lapis and sat down with her, sensing the rather aggressive tone of the room. Lapis turned towards you with a look on her face. "Garnet and Jasper don't really agree on much. Truth be told, they actually fought one another when Jasper came here. Been bitter rivals ever since." she said, watching Jasper and Garnet talk.

"I came here for some help. Ruby and Sapphire had some trouble and Anon helped them out." Garnet replied. Jasper smirked at Garnet and crossed her arms. "Yeah well that's what happened when your made of two SMALL gems. The two of you can't always decide on something together." Jasper replied. Garnet crossed her arms as well, beginning to frown, "Yeah, well its not like you have any STABLE fusions at all anyway. Does Malachite ring any bells?" Garnet responded, causing Jasper to obviously get visually upset.

"You take that back!! Me and Lapis have a very stable relationship and if we ever fused into Malachite again it would be made from love!!" Jasper yelled at Garnet, causing Lapis to frown and cuddle you. Garnet smirked a little, "Besides, at least Ruby and Sapphire know how to have a great time. I have nice lovely endurance of Sapphire with the hot passion of Ruby all rolled up into one.~" Garnet said, shaking her hips around in a taunting manor.

Jasper went bright orange in the face and suddenly without warning pulled her shorts and dark blue panties down, exposing her hardening cock and her large orange balls. "Yeah well, at least I'm bigger than you!!~" Jasper said loudly, rubbing her cock to her full 7 inch size. Lapis let out a interested "Oh~" as Jasper grinned, rubbing its 7 inch length in-front of Garnet.

Garnet smirked, "Just because you're bigger than me in size doesn't mean you have what it takes in endurance." she said, pulling down her shorts as well, exposing her balls and her already hard 6 inch dark purple cock, all the more veiny and twitching more than Jasper's. Garnet rubbed her tool out in the open as she got close to Jasper, rubbing her cock against Jasper's. "Wanna maybe do a contest? See who can last the longest? Or are you a scared quartz?~" Garnet said to Jasper teasingly.

Jasper blushed a bit and pressed back against Garnet, both of their tools grinding against each other as they pressed chest to chest. "You know I don't turn down competitions right? Obviously I'm gonna win!~" Jasper announced proudly. Jasper's cock was leaking pre as both of their tools rubbed and twitched on each other, smearing it all over Jasper's and Garnet's hard cocks.

Lapis groaned as she began jerking off next to you, her 5 inch blue cock poking out of her tight orange panties. "I love it when they fight with their big meaty cocks. Always makes me sooo horny.~" Lapis said, reaching over and stroking your own hardening tool while you return the favor. You jerk each other off as you watch Garnet and Jasper argue, rubbing their cocks together and getting each other's pre everywhere.

Jasper groans a little. "Why not test our skills at a little butt fucking contest, huh? Prove who has the most endurance and better cock here.~" Jasper said, pushing against Garnet, her tool drooling more pre onto Garnet's wet cock. Garnet smiles, "Challenge accepted." she replies. She walks over towards you and Lapis, her purple cock twitching and drooling.

Jasper follows behind, looking down at Lapis. "Come on Blue, I have to give you a very special cavity search with my 'equipment' here.~" Jasper says as a giggling Lapis gets up and removes her panties. She tosses them into the air as she walks with Jasper to the bedroom, kissing and hugging each other.

Lapis's panties land on your face, the smell of your blue lover's crotch bringing your already stiff cock to rock hard. Garnet looks at you and smiles at you. "Anon, I need your help again. Come with me and help me beat Jasper. Plus I can return a favor that Sapphire and Ruby owe you.~" Garnet says, pulling her glasses down a little and having her third eye wink at you. You smile and say that you wouldn't mind joining as your eyes trace at her tasty-looking package.

You get up, panties sliding from your face, and walk close behind Garnet. She puts her arm around you as you enter the bedroom, her hips shaking back and forth. "Now Anon, I must warn you. I can be a very rough girl like Ruby when I get in the mood. If you don't think you can handle it, then I would advice backing down.~" Garnet warns.

You walk into the the bedroom to find Jasper and Lapis making out on the bed, rubbing and touching and groping each other's naked bodies. Jasper sees the two of you and smiles, smirking as she puts her arm around the nude Lapis. "I see that Anon is willing to give you some 'help' again, huh Garnet? Well let me tell you, I can last really long in bed so be prepared for a long, hard, sweaty fuck!~" Jasper says, kissing Lapis. She holds her close as Lapis licks and rubs Jasper's hard cock.

Garnet turns towards you and smiles, rubbing her cock against your lower back as she feels you up. She begins rubbing and stroking your already hard tool as she hugs you from behind, her big cock smearing her pre on your back as she kisses your neck softly. "Let's fuck, Anon. And win this silly contest while we're at it.~" Garnet says calmly as she picks up you and holds you against you against her stomach, resting you ontop of her cock.

Jasper does the same with Lapis, who looks at you and gives you a cute peace sign with her tongue sticking out, her own cock drooling out in the open. "On your mark. Get ready.~" Jasper says, lifting Lapis up as Garnet does the same to you, both of their cocks aimed at both of your assholes. "Go!~" Jasper says loudly as she slams Lapis down onto her cock, pushing it inside her and making Lapis moan loudly, her eyes unfocused.

Garnet does the same, making you gasp as you feel her rather lubricated meaty sausage slide into you roughly. She stretches out your anus again as she slides you all the way down to her balls. You tear up and groan loudly, your cock leaking pre as you asshole fills rather quickly. "Mmmmm.~ Ruby was right. Your holes are always really tight.~" Garnet says, kissing you on the cheek before slides you back up. She holds your waist as she pumps you up and down on her cock with ease, Garnet only breathing lightly as you feel her tool throb and twitch inside you.

Jasper groans, doing the same with Lapis as Lapis wiggles around, putting her arms around Jasper's neck behind her as her own hole is fucked roughly. "Oh yeah, you're so fucking tight Lapis. Unf. I'm gonna fill you all the way up.~" Jasper says, making Lapis groan as she increases her pace a little faster than Garnet. Lapis's pussy juices and both your pre drip to the floor, making small puddles as Garnet and Jasper fuck the both of you, using the two of you like toys.

Garnet also picks up her pace, fucking you rougher and sliding you up and down faster and faster. You drool as you let out loud pants, Garnet's big arms wrapped around you tightly as she kisses your neck, biting it gently. "Oh Anon, I want to fill you with Ruby and Sapphire's hot spunk. You really earned it.~" Garnet groaned into your ear, licking and biting at it in a loving way. Lapis lets out loud moans and cries of pleasure. "Oh yeah, fuck me like a naughty slut!~" she screamed, holding on to to Jasper for dear life.

Jasper grunts and goes even faster, moving close to Garnet and pressing Lapis's sliding body against yours. Lapis wraps her arms around you and presses her lips against yours, you return the hug and let her have her way with your mouth. The two of you provide better leverage for Garnet and Jasper, letting them fuck you at a more stable rate. Lapis's tongue pushes into your mouth as you feel your cock slipping inside her pussy, sending her over the edge. Her cock fires her hot load all over your stomach and chest and you feel your own load coming soon. Your "thrusting" increases as Garnet turns in up a notch, practically bouncing you on her cock as your own cock bounces in and out of Lapis, covered in your pre and her honey.

Jasper lets out hot breathy moans, "Oh fuck. I'm so fucking close. But not as close as Garnet, I bet.~" she teases, beginning to ram her tool deeply inside Lapis, who practically jumps with each thrust as a little bulge appears in her stomach. Garnet chuckles through her panting, "I'm also close, but I bet I can hold off longer than you Jasper.~" she says as she also begins ramming her tool inside you, a bulge mirroring the one on Lapis showing itself. Your body trembles and you blow your load inside Lapis, making Lapis drool as her quivering body is pounded.

"Oh fuck!~" Garnet and Jasper say out loud as they push themselves balls deep inside the both of you, Garnet's cock compressing your prostate as you let out a scream of pleasure. Garnet's cock bulges as it shoots massive ropes of cum inside you, filling up your intestines and rounding out your stomach as she unloads pints of her spunk into you. Some of it shoots out through the seal of your loosened asshole as her tongue hangs out of her mouth. "Oh fuck! Take it all, Anon!!~" Garnet yells out, finally losing her cool as she gets on her knees and pushes you to the ground. Garnet mounts you like a dog and you feel her cum gush out around her cock as she fills you up, making you pant on the floor.

Jasper holds Lapis tight while unloading her own massive cumshot inside her, swelling Lapis up even more than you. Lapis, passed out from all the pleasure, goes limp as Jasper lays on her back. Lapis, propped up by 7 inches of Jasper, quivers as Jasper's seed spurts out of her asshole. Her holes are a mess, drooling and gaping open as cum from you and Jasper pools in Jasper's lap, making a puddle of spunk. Jasper grunts and pants and hold Lapis close, letting out airy gasps. "Mmmmm.~ You such a little cum slut, Blue.~" Jasper groans out, cuddling the passed out Lapis.

Garnet breathes heavily for a few minutes, holding herself deep inside you. Her cock finally stops pumping and she slowly slides out, her cum gushing out of you. She gets up and lays down on the bed, completely exhausted as her slimy cock grows flaccid. Jasper does the same, putting Lapis down on the bed gently. Kissing her forehead, she slowly pulls out causing Lapis to lets out cute little gasps as she sleeps. Jasper lays next to Garnet, turning towards her. "Truce?"

You stagger over to Garnet, her seed flowing out of your gaping hole, and lay on her stomach. She holds you against her chest and kisses your forehead. "Yeah, truce." Garnet says. You feel yourself passing out as the world seems to spin.

Garnet chuckles as you pass out in her arms, cuddling you close. Jasper rolls over and holds Lapis, falling asleep with her. Garnet grows tired, nuzzling you. "You're a special little human, Anon. You're such a great person." Garnet says as she falls asleep with you in her arms.


	10. Walk in the Park

It's been about a day since Garnet and Jasper had their "dispute". Your ass was still sore after the main event yesterday, but taking a nice hot shower soothed your aching body. Feeling relaxed, you brush your teeth and getting ready for the morning, putting on a nice outfit for the day as you smile to yourself in the mirror, all set and ready to go.

You walk into the kitchen, feeling refreshed but needing some coffee to help wake you up. You smile at Lapis leaning on the kitchen counter, she was wearing her black "dick squad" t-shirt with grey shorts and flip flops. She grins at you as she sips a cup of tea.

Lapis giggles and puts the tea down, rushing towards you to give you a big hug and kiss. "Good morning, Anon. Glad to see you're feeling better from the fun yesterday.~" she says, smiling as she gives your ass a gentle squeeze. "Must have been really sore from Garnet's 'battle style' huh?~" she says, leaning back on the kitchen counter.

"So Anon, we need to talk about something." Lapis said, holding out a envelope with a crudely drawn star, addressed to the apartment with the room number and everything. "We got a letter in the mail, asking me to introduce you to the Crystal Gems. Garnet put in a good word for you, so now you can meet them personally." she said, winking. She looks away, a huge smile on her face, "Well, since you're kinda my cute little boy toy, I was thinking of introducing you to them in style!~" Lapis said, pulling out a leash and a collar with a tag that said "Gem Slut" on it.

You feel yourself grow hard and Lapis notices you getting erect at the idea. "Hehe, you like it huh?~" she said, taking a step closer towards you, her eyes fixated on your body. Lapis giggled, wrapping her arms around you, kissing you as she grinds her hard blue cock against your crotch. "Yeah, I bet you want to be my little slut huh? Take you out for walkies huh?~" Lapis said teasingly, taking off her shorts and your pants, pushing you against the back of the living room couch, grinding her 5 inch blue cock against your own tool.

You let out a soft moan as Lapis gives your neck a gentle bite, "Mmmmm, let me get you already for your big intro.~" Lapis said, pushing her cock against your asshole. The ache comes back as you groan and moan in pleasure, feeling her push her cock into you slowly. Lapis lets out a hot breath, sliding her cock deep into you before fucking you fast almost instantly. "Mmmm fuck yeah. I gotta make a quick drop off before we leave, Anon. You have to carry a nice hot package for me.~" she said, pumping her cock in and out, pushing her weight against you.

The couch rocks and creeks as Lapis fucks you, her motion swaying your body back and forth as your cock throbs in the air, drooling pre. You feel her cock leaking her yummy pre inside you, pumping harder and harder. You let out a groan of pleasure as you let Lapis fuck you hard, your own cock preing as she pumps her meat into you. Lapis suddenly thrusts deep, pumping in time as her cock blows a big hot load into your asshole, her cum filling you up as she kisses you.

"Hehe, now you're all set Anon.~" Lapis said, licking your neck as you breath hard, your cock so close to blowing, hard and drooling. Lapis pulls her cock out, grinning as she quickly replaces it with a tailed butt-plug. She shoves it into your asshole roughly, holding in her warm cum where it belongs. Lapis takes off your shirt and puts the collar around your neck, grinning at her handiwork. "Puppy is ready for his walk.~" Lapis said teasingly, brushing her semi-flaccid cock brushing against your face.

Lapis grinned, pushing you on your hands and knees, your still hard cock drooling on the floor. She redresses herself, smiling down at you as she tugs on the leash hard. You let out a yelp ans she leads you out the front door, completely naked with your tool drooling pre. Your belly is full from her cum, her warmth inside your intestines, making you feel full as your "tail" wiggles around. You make cute puppy pants as Lapis walks you out of the building and into the street.

People stare at you and Lapis, their eyes in full focus on you. You blush as you make cute "barks" when Lapis gives your leash a little tug, feeling your cock throb at the attention. Sadie walks by, "Oh, hey Lapis. How's i-" she cuts off, stopping to stare at you, her face full of blush. Lapis giggled, "I'm doing fine, thanks." she said calmly, walking you along. Sadie's shorts grew visibly damp watching you and she bit her lip as waving goodbye at Lapis. You walk by Vidalia, who immediately begins to laugh and chuckle at you and Lapis. "Hahahahah, oh my goodness, nice prank!" she said, giving a thumbs up as she pets you. Lapis giggles, "Yeah, he is pretty cute. Anyway, gotta run." she says, waving goodbye as you both walk off.

Lapis whistles as you walk down the street, ignoring the people looking at you, staring or looking away in disgust. The attention to you makes you feel so hard as the cum in your ass doesn't help kill your arousal. You walk down the boardwalk, going on the beach as Lapis gives your ass a occasional slap. "We're here, my little puppy.~" Lapis said, petting you. You let out a cute moan as she presses the butt-plug hard into you. "Glad to see it's holding up.~" she says teasingly as you both approach the temple.

Lapis smiled as she tied you to the end of the temple's stairs. "Ill be back in a few minutes, wait here.~" Lapis said teasingly while she ascended the steps. You sat there in the sand, naked and horny as you hear the distant sounds of the door opening followed by some chatter. Lapis must have went inside as the chatter stopped, followed by the sounds of a door closing. You sat there, waiting and eager as you listened for Lapis and the gems. Finally you hear the door open after a couple of minutes followed by the sounds of the Gems walking down your way.

Lapis and the Gems reached the end of the steps and rounded the corner, "So yeah, that's what happens when I drink to much water." she said, talking to the gems before reaching down towards you. "And here is my sweet Anon, all prepped and shown for you!~" Lapis said in a cheerful voice as Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Peridot all looked at you, each taking you in differently. Amethyst's face was in full laughter, pointing at you as she leaned on Peridot. Peridot just starred at you, her eyes wide as she blushed dark green, "Uh, yeah. Pretty funny." she said slowly, eyeing you.

Pearl put her hands on her face, her cheeks full of dark blue. "Now really, Lapis! This is hardly the time and place for this.~" Pearl said, masking her arousal as she narrowed her eyes at Lapis. Garnet looked at you and gave you thumbs up. "Sup." she said, nodding to Lapis. Lapis giggled, "I'm glad most of you like Anon, I kinda wanna explain on how we actually got introduced.~" she says, dropping her pants and sliding your butt plug out, causing her cum to gush out, making you groan. She thrusts her cock into you, ignoring you as she goes on talking.

Pearl just covers her eyes, her face full of dark blue blush as Garnet gave a small smile, her large erection pressing against her pants, making a outline. Amethyst was whispering into Peridot's ear, Peridot's face even more full of blush as she watched Lapis fuck you without a care in the world. You feel your lubed hole gladly accepting her hard cock, groaning and moaning as she thrusted absentmindedly inside you.

Lapis went on, talking about meeting you at the bar as she pumped her cock into you, and you feel your own cock drool onto the sand. She increases her pace as she talked normally, making you rock back and forth faster and faster, your cock throbbing in the air as you made a small pool of pre underneath yourself.

Lapis begins to ram harder and harder, her voice barely changing as she describes the time you were spit roasted by her and Jasper. Amethyst giggles, rubbing herself as Peridot watches. Garnet remained still, her tool still hard in her pants as Pearl still had her eyes covered, a moist spot on her crotch. You let out a louder groan, feeling yourself close to cumming as Lapis tells the others about the time she filled you up over and over for hours, her pre drooling out of your gaping asshole.

Lapis makes a soft grunt and slams into your asshole, balls deep, pumping another big load. Feeling her thick ropes of cum pour into you, you let out a loud groan of pleasure. Your cock begins to throb hard, shaking around as you spray your load onto the sand, making it all wet and sticky with your seed. Your stomach feels so full, a part of your belly growing a little bit bigger as she unloads into you.

Your arms grow week and you topple onto yourself, your ass in the air. Lapis slides her cock out with no problem and cleans it against your ass, smearing her spunk on you before tucking it back into her shorts. "And that's how Anon joined our happy family!~" she said in a cheerful voice. You laid there on the sand, panting and drooling. You look at Garnet and she flips her glasses down for a sec, her third eye winking at you as you weakly smile back, feeling satisfied on the sand.


	11. Tsunami on the Sand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to write this, but i hope you guys enjoy this very much and i hope it was worth the wait. Enjoy!

Your lying there on the sand, the hot weather of the beach around you as the scent of sea salt is in the air. The sun beams down on your naked wet and sweaty body, making you feel nice and warm both on the inside and the outside. Your asshole, feeling so hot and sticky as Lapis's previous load slowly drips out of your hole and down your leg, making the sand all wet with her spunk. Your pants are heard loudly as you stare down a bit as you’re on your hands and knees, watching your wet erection drip its cum, making the stain underneath you even bigger.

Lapis gently pets your face, smiling as she stands in front of you as you are still tied up to the bottom stairway post of the temple. You lay there, your ass up and face down, letting Lapis do whatever she wants. She gave your ass a nice hard slap, making you yelp with pain but also pleasure, feeling spend but stilling horny, your cock drools more of its pre on the already big cum pool that laid in the sand. Lapis smiled, “Anyone up for a free ride? My treat.~” she said in a cheerful voice, her erection still slightly hard even after blowing her big load into your dripping anus.

Amethyst smiles, whispering something to Peridot before stepping over with her. Amethyst gave you a mischievous grin, giving you a wink before pulling down her pants, revealing her veiny 5.5 inches cock and really big balls, lowly dripping her pre as she licked her lips. "Let me give him a good ride. He looks like a fun pony.~” she said, giving Peridot a nice slap on the ass, making her yelp. “Amethyst please…” she said nervously. Amethyst smiled and kissed her cheek, “Cheer up babe, just follow my lead.” she said, giving Peridot a cute hug before the both of them walk towards you.

Amethyst got behind you, giving you a hard slap on the ass, making you groan a bit. She squeezed and tugged on your ass cheeks before summoning her whip, making you a surprised at the sight. She smiled, tying the whip around your cock and balls, making you yelp as she ties your nuts and cock together, making your cock unable to leak its pre. Amethyst smiled, slapping your nuts softly, making you yelp a bit in pain. “Can’t let ya blow your cream before I do, wouldn’t be fair.~” she said, reaching down and prodding her fingers into your asshole teasingly, stretching it out more.

Lapis stood a few feet away from you, smiling at you and waving with a cheerful grin as she stroked her 5 inches blue cock to the action. Peridot was in-front of you, obviously very nervous and not really doing much. “Uh, Amethyst?” she said softly. “Yo babe, what’s up?” Amethyst replied, her fingers still inside your ass. “Do you uh, want me to uh, do the thing?” she said softly, blush on her face. Amethyst giggled, “Sure thing, do what we practiced ok?” she said in a cheerful encouraging voice. Peridot looked down at you and gently pulled her pants down, revealing her rather small but awfully thick 4 inches cock. You looked up at her, panting softly as Amethyst plays with your asshole.

She smiled a bit, “Oh uh, hi there Anon, uh, well this is awkward but uh, is it ok if I stick this in? It’s kind of my first time so uh, please don’t get upset ok?” Peridot said nervously as her really thick cock dribbled her pre, making a tiny puddle as her big nuts hanged below her tool. Amethyst behind you grinned, rubbing her tongue over your asshole before mounting you roughly, pushing you forward towards Peridot, brushing your face and nose all over her leaking cock. Peridot let out a groan, “That feels good.~” she said slowly, grabbing your face and gently rubbing it over her needy small but thick cock, smearing her musk and pre all over your face, your tongue unrolling as you lap at the cock, tasting her sweet but sour lime flavored seed, looking up at her.

Amethyst smiled, slapping your ass one last time before thrusting in her purple cock, ramming it into you without question. You let out a loud moan, feeling your asshole stretch open wide again for another cock, letting your anus tighten around her tool to help milk it. Peridot groans and slides in her own cock into your mouth, her flavor coating your mouth as her cock leaks so much pre. You can see tremble with pleasure as her virgin feta tool unloads so much precum inside your mouth, swallowing it as she begins to pump in and out of it slowly, her warm hot semen coming out more and more with each thrust, her eyes locked onto your face. “Oh sweet diamond, this feels so good!!~” she exclaims, her pace increasing.

Amethyst's own thrusting makes you take in Peridot’s cock in more and more as you swallow her small tool with each pump. Amethysts own speed is rough and fast, going already full into you as she pumped and slams her cock into your stretched asshole, your mind full of pleasure as you take in two lovely feta cocks, your own tool feeling so needy but nothing comes out thanks to Amethyst’s whip. The pressure building up more and more as Amethyst rams relentlessly, using you like a toy without regard. Amethyst lets out a small groan, already pumping a hot sticky load into your asshole, but keeps thrusting and pumping.

She smiles and gives a small chuckle, “Just precumed, nothing more.~” she said with a teasing tone, you feel her first load inside you as she keeps pumping, loading more and more spunk into you without stopping. Peridot also fills your mouth with her seed, her own pumping growing faster and faster. “You’re doing well my little Dot. Keep it up.~” Amethyst said lovingly, watching her partner get so much pleasure for the first time made her smile with glee as she pumps her tool into you, already blowing about five “loads” your asshole already spurting out seed as you gargle on Peridot’s pre, unable to moan or cum as you feel the pressure build up so much, your cock so red and hard but unable to cum, driving you mad as your used like a fuck toy for the two gems.

Peridot pushes herself as much as she can inside your mouth, her face full of pleasure as she lets out a loud moan, “I’m, exploding!~” she said loudly as literally jets of hot lime flavored spunk fills your mouth up, most of it flowing down your throat as she empties her massive nuts into your hungry mouth, feeling yourself about to blow but also unable to do anything. You gag loudly as you almost choke on the amount of cum into your mouth and throat as Peridot unloads about a gallon of hot cum into your mouth before finally sliding out, making you cough hard, spurting out her spunk as your taste buds are overtaken by her sour and sweet flavor.

Lapis giggles, spurting some of her cum into your mouth a bit as she smiles. “Look like you needed some water.~” she says in her usual cute tone, her spring water flavored seed mixing together with Peridot’s heavy cum makes it easier to swallow as Lapis smiles, winking at you as she goes back to where she was, watching you being used by Amethyst’s relentless sex drive. Amethyst has so far blown seven loads into you, your belly feeling so full as it bulges a bit as every new pump of cum into your asshole is spurted out in an instant.

Your asshole feels so full as well as your belly, her yummy seed invading your lower intestines, making you feel like you ate a big meal thanks to Peridot and Amethyst’s big yummy loads. Amethyst lets out a loud roar, slapping your ass really hard as she thrusts in balls deep, clawing into you as she finally blows her really big load into you, causing a torrent of seed to flow out of your asshole, making you feel yourself “cum” but unable to, giving yourself massive blue balls as you whimper in pain and pleasure.

Amethyst slides out her finally flaccid cock, causing a waterfall of cum to leave your asshole, coating your ass and mouth with Peridot’s and Amethyst’s massive loads, causing you to let out loud whimpers as you need to cum badly. Amethyst comes over to your face, her cock and balls covered in so much of her spunk as she leans down to your face. “Wanna cum big boy huh? Well to bad, you can cum when the others are done.” she says, before hugging and kissing Peridot.

Amethyst nuzzles and kisses Peridot as they walk back towards the group, both of their cock leaking there love as your left there all tangled up, unable to cum. Lapis giggles and kisses your forehead, “You did great. Only two more to go.~” she says smiling, her 5 inches tool visible as she walks back to her spot. You see Pearl and Garnet look at you eagerly as Garnet gives you thumbs up, her big cock hard in her pants and making a nice outline.

It’s only going to get rougher from here.


End file.
